SMST 28: The Avenging Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: As Queen Thordis prepares for a seige against her kingdom, she recalls her time as the Norse Goddess of Thunder with the Avengers! A Sailor Moon x Mighty Avengers x Ranma 0.5 crossover! Part of the SMST x TRT series. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story deals with Sailor Moon's involvement with the Mighty Avengers, within the context of a "Secret Origins" format. C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place just before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Queen Thordis of New Asgard surveyed the land that was the expanse of the plains and forests of Northope, Minnesota. She wore her garment with the manner benefiting her like a warrior queen. Her stature towered even most of her fellow Asgardians. Certainly, her physique made her strength legendary, more so after receiving her father Odin's and brother Thor's might. In some ways, this made her even more distant from her loved ones and fellow warriors.

As a tear fell from her eyes, she quickly wipes them.

"Look at me," Thordis said with a sniff. "I'm a warrior maiden, yet I cry like a simple child."

"Beloved, what is wrong?" Prince Ran the Brave, Thordis' royal consort, as he goes onto the balcony to gaze at the view with his wife.

Thordis glances over to see her husband.

"I'm surprised that you are not with one of your trollops," Thordis said.

"That's been scheduled for tonight after the feast," Ran said jokingly.

"..."

"Okay, what did I do THIS time?" Ran said, as he leans on the balcony railing, as he faces his wife. "You usually laugh at my jokes."

"It's just that it has been a while since you and I share a bed as husband and wife…alone."

"What are you talking about?" Ran said. "We went out on a date in Paris."

"Yes, as 'Ranma' and 'Usagi'," Thordis said. "But when is the last time WE have been together? Is it…because I am not womanly enough for you? Is it because I am Queen?"

"No, it is not that," Ran said, as he holds Thordis' hands. "No, I am derelict in my husbandry duties, beloved. Sometimes I forget that a ruler can be 'human', too."

"Aww," Thordis said with a smile. "That's so sweet, even though I KNOW you're just full of it."

"Hey, I do what I can to get out of a jam," Ran grinned.

"Or into my 'frock'," Thordis replied likewise.

Silence.

"It's hard to believe that we are on the eve of a great battle," Thordis said, as she looked out onto the landscape.

"So, Norman Osborn and his HAMMER goons are going to attack New Asgard," Ran said.

"So say my spies and contacts," Thordis replied. "Even though New Asgard is a sovereign state, Norman can't afford to have an 'unknown element' mucking up his agenda. Once he was able to get the support the Cabal for his agenda, Norman began to make his move."

"Basically, put everything in place for his siege against New Asgard."

"Precisely."

Silence.

"Osborn STILL hasn't suspected the fact that most of the Cabal are allies of ours?" Ran said. "And I KNOW for a fact that Doom and Namor have their own agenda that are at cross-purpose with Osborn."

"As much as I can not stand Victor, for MANY reasons, he does give me a degree of respect as a head-of-state, which is strange since he has no problem trying to assassinate me as 'Usagi Tsukino'," Thordis said with a smirk.

"I still don't see why you seem calm about that," Ran said, as he shook his head.

"Well, I can handle myself, he was one of my students, and he has calmed down a bit from his desire for global conquest."

"And he STILL wants to kill you."

"Well, his reasoning is that if he could kill me, then I was not meant to be the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. It's like that mortal proverb: 'What cannot kill you, only makes one stronger'. Or something like that."

"That is quite the twisted logic, Thordis."

"Dear, I lived many lives, and I have a mild form of the 'multiple personality disorder'. What do you think?"

"I THINK that you are…normal, considering what you've been through."

"Humph."

Silence.

"Well, I have had to deal with being Thordis, sister of Thor, for a while now," Thordis said. "I KNOW that I am 'Usagi Tsukino'. But…I know that I am Thordis."

"Yeah, that is the weird thing about the cycle of Ragnorak, where the Norse gods are concerned," Ran said. "In one cycle, Odin mated with Selene, instead of Terra. Thus, Thordis, goddess of Thunder, was born."

"And Ran the Rider was born instead of Tyr the Brave," Thordis said. "In that cycle, Ran defeated Fenris handedly, by allowing himself to be eaten whole, before gutting him from the inside. Tyr, however, was essentially 'bait' for the gods, which is how he lost his hand."

"Hey, what can I say?" Ran said with a shrug. "I'm crazy like that."

"No kidding. As result of the changes, the love affair of Thordis and Ran would be told, until Loki, jealous of his sister's place in their father's heart, tricked Thordis into giving her beloved a raiment that was soaked with the venom of the midgard serpent. With this 'coat', Ran was mortal enough to be ambushed by Frost giants. And as great as his prowess was, dozens of frost giants were slain before the Rider himself fell in battle. And because of that, Thordis mourned for her beloved, and could not bring herself to blow her Ram's Horn to signal the call to arms, when Asgard was invaded. Only their daughter Tarene, the bearer of the lightning, took up the defense of Asgard, and slew her treacherous uncle, as he led the Jotunn into battle. Alas, it would not be enough to save Asgard, and thus the end of the Norse gods of THAT cycle came about."

Pause.

"At least, as I recall it."

"Yeah, but still, with the ending of the cycle of Ragnorak, all aspects of the Norse was able to be reborn," said Ran. "Unfortunately, that includes the return of Loki."

"Not really," Thordis said. "In this new cycle, Loki was reborn in the mortal guise of Nabiki Tendo. And when she woke up her true potential, she became 'Lokidis the Trickster'. But, rather than focusing on destroying me and her enemies, her time as Nabiki as made Lokisdis a force for good."

Ran gives Thordis the single "raised eyebrow look".

"Okay, you have to practically bribe Lokidis for her cooperation, but she is 'pro-family'."

"Lucky us."

Silence.

"You know, it's hard to believe how much our lives have changed because of our heritage," Ran said. "Lord Odin himself constituted the Avengers, when Loki sought to harm your brother Thor."

"Well, that wouldn't have happened, had we not gone to Norway with Donald years ago…"

FLASHBACK!

1962 CE: New York, New York.

"Vacation time!" cheered Usagi, as closes her notebook at the local "Free Clinic" that Columbia School of Medicine sponsors. Between volunteering her medical expertise as "Dr. Serena Mondkinder, MD" after hours, and SHIELD's "Operation: Peter's Blanket", Usagi was looking forward to some quality time. Since other SHIELD agents will be handling her primary assignment for the summer, and since the clinic will be shut down during that time as well, Usagi was indeed looking forward to some rest and relaxation. She would not know that in six months, a radioactive rabbit would bite Usagi, causing her to gain the proportionate abilities of that rabbit. But for now, she saw the up coming medical conference in Oslo, Norway as the perfect excuse to have some quality time with her favorite beau…

"Knock, knock," said a familiar voice.

Usagi looked up, and smiled at the person at her office door.

"Ranma, you made it," Usagi said with a smile.

"Of course I did," Ranma replied. "I even had time to back the only thing you will need on this trip…"

Ranma shows Usagi a tiny bag that had the words 'Tiffany's' printed on it.

"That's it?"

"Take a look inside."

Ranma hands Usagi the bag. She takes it, and looks inside.

"Really, Ranma," Usagi said, as she pulls out lingerie from the bag with her fingers. "I can buy my own garments."

"Hey, just think of me as being proactive, babe," Ranma said, as he moves into Usagi's personal space.

"I'll show YOU proactive," Usagi replied, as she pulls her husband of many years close.

"Show me," Ranma said with a mischievous smile.

And thus, the two kiss…for a while, until-

"Uh-hum," said a voice.

Usagi and Ranma immediately break their kiss, and straighten themselves.

"Really, you two," Dr. Donald Blake said with a smile. "This is NOT a bedroom."

"Ah, Donald," Usagi said with a hint of embarrassment.

"What's up, Doc?" Ranma replied.

"Thankfully, nothing," Blake replied. He already knew of Usagi's and Ranma's true identities as SHIELD agents, since he had been a physician in the organization before deciding to take up a teaching position at Columbia University, as well as head up the public clinic that the university sponsors…

"I just wanted to let you know that I have the tickets for the trip to the conference," Blake said, as he hands Usagi a large envelope. "Everything should be in order."

"Good," Usagi said. "As far as my identity goes, I am still a German immigrant, who came to America after the War to live in Minnesota, where I would go on to become a medical doctor under the watch of Dr. Donald Blake, physician and surgeon."

"Correct," Blake said. "Director Fury just wants to make sure that, er, your past didn't come back to bite you on the rear."

"No kidding," Usagi said with a sigh.

Ranma nods his head in understanding. The name 'Serena Mondkinder' was used when Usagi was under the thrall of Nazi Germany's infamous "Gegengheist Gruppe" (translated: "Counter-Ghost Group"), where she was forced to conduct horrific experiments. It was only the fact that her actions took place before World War II, along with having a number of connections that could not be ignored, that Usagi escaped the charges of war crimes, since there was not a war. In fact, it was because of her time as a part of the GGG that allowed the Allied Powers access to a number of secrets, including the one that had cost the life of America's first, official super-soldier: Captain America. Although, they wouldn't know it at the time, Captain America was far from being dead…

"So, Doc, will Jane be coming with us?" Ranma asked.

"Of course she is," Blake said. "Even though you will be coming to the conference with me, I KNOW that you'll be too busy with HIM."

"Hey, I can be a professional when I need to be," Usagi protested. "It's all about knowing when to work hard…and when to PLAY hard."

"If you did the former more than the latter, you probably would have more patients to see."

"Humph!"

Just then, Nurse Jane Foster, the resident nurse, steps out into view.

"Dr. Blake?" Jane said, as she hands some files to Blake. "The last of the patients have left."

"Thank you, Nurse Foster," Blake said, as he accepted the medical records. He then straightens the files, before noticing that Jane was still standing before him. Blake then notices that Jane was staring at him with love in her eye.

"Is there anything else, Nurse Foster?" Blake asked.

"Oh, sorry, Doctor," Jane said with embarrassment. "Something…caught my eye."

"I'm sure."

"Well, if there is nothing else…?"

"No there isn't- oh, be sure to let your doorman know that a taxicab will arrive to pick you up at 8:00 am sharp," Blake said. "That way, he can make sure to let you know of your cab's arrive."

"Of course, doctor," Jane said. "Thank you for letting me accompany you on this trip to Oslo."

"Nurse Foster, you are a valued member of my staff," Blake said. "Well, more so than others here."

"Hey, now," Usagi protested.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, doctor," Jane said, as she tried not to giggle.

"Because it is warranted."

"Thank you, doctor. Now, if you excuse me, I'll finish locking up."

And with that, Jane leaves for the front desk.

"That woman is SO in love with you, Doc," Ranma said.

"Ronnie, I don't need you to tell me the obvious," Blake said.

Pause.

"Still, she is certainly an attractive woman."

"Duh," Usagi said jokingly.

"No commentary for YOU, doctor."

"Oh, poo."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A few days later…

"Well, that was 'interesting'," said Usagi, as she and Dr. Blake walked out of the medical conference hall, at a hotel in Oslo, Norway.

"Well, I don't know," said Blake, as he secured his brief case in hand. "Radiation therapy can be a good thing."

"Trust me, using radiation for ANYTHING has its drawbacks," Usagi shivered, thinking about her most recent exposure of gamma radiation six months ago, which had briefly locked her in her Gammazon form, all because of some sabotage by enemy agents. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards and the Fantastic Four, the excess gamma radiation was removed from her system. For now, Usagi won't be able to become the Delightful Hulkusagi anytime soon…

"But form of radiation will allow for molecular bonding," Blake said. "Think about the prospects of advances in prosthetics, as demonstrated by Dr. Octavius."

"It was impressive, though," Usagi said. Dr. Otto Octavius was a former student of hers, as was Dr. Donald Blake. However, unlike Blake, who was authorized to know of Usagi's true identity, Octavius did not recognize Usagi through her "disguise". Funny how all it takes is slumped shoulders, a change in hairstyle and glasses to fool anyone. Certainly, the disguise worked for one of her former husband…

"But I am glad that Dr. Octavius accepted to invitation to judge New York's city-wide 'Science Fair' expo in the fall," Usagi said. "It's not easy getting kids—or anyone, for that matter—interested in science and technology."

"Indeed-"

"Hey!" Ranma yelled, as he and Jane waved their hands in the lobby.

"Hello, Ronnie," Blake said with a nod. "Nurse Foster."

"Doctor Blake," Jane said.

"So, you guys ready to go?"

"Go where?" Usagi asked.

"I know a nice place where we can get some rest and relaxation," Ranma said. "We can get some nice treks done."

"Ronnie, I can't walk very well, remember?" Blake said. He had received a war wound during the Korean War, when he was a medic with the US Army's 4077th MASH Unit. In fact, it was during that conflict that Ranma and Usagi had met him…

"Don't worry, Doctor Blake, I'll be at your side," Jane said.

"Yeah, Doc," Ranma said. "The fresh air will do ya good."

"Well…okay," Blake said with a sigh. "Let's go…"

A few days later…

"…Look at this, Ranma," Usagi said, as she, Ranma, Dr. Blake and Jane hiked near a little known valley in the heart of Norway. "This certainly takes us back a ways…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranma said, as he took pictures.

CLICK!

"Let's see. Over there is where a 'lake troll' sleeps. And over there is the base where the 'rainbow bridge' of Asgard used to appear."

"You think Odin is still mad at us for shattering the bridge in the first place?" Ranma asked. "I mean, it was the only thing we could have done to prevent Nazi Germany's Thule Society from summoning the WORST aspects of the Norse gods."

"Strangely, Odin was…glad," Usagi said with a shrug. "I recall how he turned to me, and said that he was glad that someone of his lineage showed wisdom that day. Weird. It was implying that I was kin. But…I don't recall ever being related to Odin or any of the Norse. I know that I AM of the Olympians, though…"

"Maybe he was speaking figuratively," Ranma said.

"Perhaps…"

"Dr. Blake, are you okay?" Jane asked, as she helped Dr. Blake along the trail.

"Maybe we should turn back," Blake said.

"Ah, come, Doc," Ranma said. "I remember you helping Dr. Pierce in OR with a bullet still stuck in your leg."

"Ranma, hush," Usagi said. "Don, we can turn back if you want, but, well, it's not every day we get a chance to be out here."

"Okay, lets do it," Blake said.

"Alright!" Ranma said excitedly. "Let's move out!"

Usagi could only shake her head in amusement.

Meanwhile, a dozen flying saucers land in the same valley that Usagi and her companions were walking through. Using stealth technology, the would-be alien invaders land unannounced. Minutes later…

"We have finally arrived, brothers!" said an alien, as he steps unto Earth soil. He and his fellow "Saturn-Men" were big, had orange, rocky skin, and had military gear on.

"Soon, we will begin our conquest of Earth!"

"Sir, I don't think we should invade this planet," said another alien.

"Why not?"

"There is the Kryptonian and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to worry about, not to mention the fact that there are the Men-in-Black and their Technocratic 'masters' to worry about as well. And intelligence reports have indicated that this world's metahuman populace are starting to organize, as they did twenty cycles ago during this planet's 'world war'."

"Nonsense! Once we have established a 'beach-head', it will be difficult to root us out. Besides, we are Saturn-Men. Are strength rivals the strongest of these weak T'auri!"

Pause.

"Besides, as long as there isn't a Gao'uld 'System Lord' around, we will have a free hand."

"If you say so, sir…"

"I KNOW so. Now, let's set up a parameter, for the invasion of this world…begins."

As the day goes on, Usagi and her party trek through the woods. As the day goes on, Ranma suddenly stops.

"Ronnie, is there something the matter?" Blake asked.

Ranma sniffs the air, as he holds up his hand.

"Usagi, you smell that?" Ranma asked.

Usagi knew that Ranma's ranger skills, developed during the age of Middle Earth, had kicked in.

Usagi sniffed the air as well.

"Ew," Usagi said. "Ozone."

"Ozone?" Jane asked.

"I remember this," Blake said. "Back in the war, I learned that the smell of ozone was when heavy machinery was used for flight. It was the burning of oxygen molecules."

"Something big landed near here," Ranma said.

"Then we better turn back then," Jane said.

"Good," Blake said. "We might be in the middle of a-"

"Halt, human!" said a guttural voice.

Everyone turns to rocky creature that remind them of the Thing.

"Ben?" Usagi asked.

More rocky creatures step unto their path. They were clearly armed.

"Unless they are Ben's relatives, and that is always a possibility, I think not," Ranma said. He then turns towards his fellow travelers.

"I suggest we make a strategic retreat."

"Good idea," Blake said, as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Ulp-!"

"Sorry, Donald," Usagi said. "We have to run fast."

Ranma turns towards Jane.

"Jane-"

"Okay, but I get to be carried on your back," Jane said, as she climbs onto Ranma's back.

"No problem," Ranma said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"We'll separate and circle back around.'

"Right," Usagi said, as she huffed down the path.

"Stop!" said the squad leader, as his men discharged their weapons.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

A short time later…

"Whew," Usagi said, as she huffed a bit, as she and Blake rested for a minute. They went down towards the base of the mountains, while Ranma and Jane went towards the lake.

"Just like Korea," Blake said, as he stretched his limbs. "Except with lasers."

"Yeah-"

"I think two of those humans went that way!" said one of the aliens, as he led his men around the bend.

"Uh-oh," Usagi said. She then scours the landscape with her vision until she sees a cave. "Maybe we should hide in there?"

"I suppose so," Blake said, as he gets up. "Lead on…"

Quickly, before the Stone Men arrived to investigate the area, Usagi and Blake ducks into the cave.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Jane weren't as fortunate.

"Alright, humans," said the lead Stone Man. "Prepare to be neutralized."

"Wait!" Ranma yelled.

"What is it?"

"I declare Section 15 of the 'Shadow Proclamation Convention Agreement'. I want to know your name, rank and purpose."

"What?" the Stone Man yells. "How-?"

"The human has us there, sir," said the assistant.

"Grrrrr-!"

"What's going on, Ronnie?" Jane asked.

"Basically, there is a 'rule of conduct' called the Shadow Proclamation Convention Agreement, which, like the Geneva Convention Agreement on Earth, states that I am afforded some latitude when dealing with space-faring races," Ranma said. "Section 15 allows me a chance to negotiate with someone in a superior position."

"Oh."

"Very well human," said the Stone Man. "My name is Korg, leader of the invasion force of this planet."

"Space invaders?" Jane said.

"Silence, human female!"

"Look, Korg, you don't want to invade a planet that is already a target of a number of interested parties, not to mention the fact that Earth has its counter-measures. I'm SURE you heard about the Martian invasions?"

"Ah, yes, we have," Korg said. "We, however, factor in the fact that your resources will not be enough to deal with the likes of us."

"Then, I will have to stop you," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance. "My name is Ranma Saotome. I am the grandmaster of the Indiscriminate Grappling Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts…and I challenge you to a dual for the fate of this world."

The Stone Men looked at Ranma, and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the Stone Men bellowed.

"Fine, human. Let's see what you got…"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Blake walk deeper into the cave, until they reach a dead end.

"Well, it looks like it's the end of the road for us," Blake said, as he leans on the far wall-

RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBLE!

A secret door opens to reveal an antechamber of some kind.

"Careful about the air," Usagi said. "It could be toxic."

CLICK!

Usagi shined her mini-flashlight within the cave.

"Nothing here," Usagi said, as she notices Blake staring at her. "What? I like to be prepared, you know. I even got a survival knife that Ranma got me for my last birthday."

"Okay, okay," said Blake, as he looks around, until he spots a gnarled. "Huh, a walking staff."

"Well, the only way we can get out of here is through there," Usagi said, as she points her flashlight at a boulder that was blocking the exit.

"Wait, and there's a silver box next to it," Blake said.

"Well, can do the archeology thing later. Right now, I got to move it."

With that, Usagi braces herself. These days, in her normal state, she was as strong as any other Amazon, which gave her the ability to lift at least a car over her head. Unfortunately, the boulder was heavier.

"Erg-!"

The boulder moved just a little bit.

"Dang it," Usagi said. "If it was night time, might be able to tap into my vampire powers…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. The thing is, we have to get out of here through THAT boulder, or risk going back the other way…and face Stone Men."

"Oh…"

Blake says nothing. He looks at the boulder again.

"Wait, I see an inscription on the wall," Blake said. "It's in an ancient text."

"Runic, actually," Usagi said. "Let's see. 'Only the son of the Earth and the daughter of the Moon can together lift the veil that blocks the glory of Asgard'. Interesting."

"How do you it says that?"

"Obviously, it's not about some chicken soup recipe," Usagi said tersely. "I taught linguistics and cognitive science, at Yale University, remember? Before that, my field was archeology and antiquities at the University of Illinois at Chicago. I only did that stint as a lecturer in the philosophy of science as a temp, you know."

"Um, sorry. I'm just so frustrated that I'm not useful."

"Well, let's see what we have…"

Usagi turns towards the gnarled cane and the silver box. She knells down and sees the inscriptions on both objects. She sensed magical properties from them…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

For some time, Usagi simply stared at the markings.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"These markings indicate that this cane belongs to the 'son of the Earth', while this box belongs to the 'daughter of the Moon'."

"What's so significant about that?"

"Well, legends have it that Odin had a son named 'Thor', which is known to everyone," Usagi said. "But, there was a little known story that Odin had a daughter named 'Thordis'. The problem is, outside of folklore and some tablets found in Germany, there's no definite evidence of that. It's been pretty much chucked up to variation of a similar story."

"So, what was the significance of Thordis?"

"Well, she was the top warrior maiden, next to Sif and Bruhilde. She fell in love with a wild-man of a warrior named Ran, whose subsequent death led to the destruction of Asgard."

"Wait, I though Baldur's death had led to the destruction of Asgard."

"That is also true."

"But there is a conflict in stories."

"Yes, which is why it has been concluded that these stories are different iteration of the same theme. Someone has to die, usually because of the Trickster, which then leads to the destruction of the gods, called the Ragnorak. In fact, and this was a theory of mine, the realm known as Asgard exist some place else, where it is constantly going through many cycles. Heck, a million iterations of Ragnorak could have occurred even while we speak, since it exists in its own time line."

Pause.

"Of course, the theory was laughed at since it sounds more like science-fiction than anything else. But, mark my words, stranger things have happened."

"Okay, so, what about the silver box?"

"That belongs to daughter of the Moon," Usagi said.

"Well, open it."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she ducked a bit. "Hopefully, it's not a trap…"

Usagi reaches out to take the silver box, and-

FLIP!

"Oh, it's just a hairbrush," Blake said.

Usagi looks at the hairbrush. It looked old and new at the same time. Gingerly, she takes the brush from the box and examines it…

"The inscription is the same as the box," Usagi concluded. "You know, I'm beginning to see something here…"

"Like what?"

"We have to use these things to get out here. But…how?"

"Hmmm…"

For a long time, the two sat pondering these thoughts…

"Damn it!" Blake yelled, as he picks up the gnarled cane. "We're stuck in here, while Jane and Ronnie are out there with those aliens-!"

In anger, Blake takes the cane, and smacks it against the boulder.

BOOOM!

A lightning bolt from some place else strikes Blake.

"Donald!" Usagi yells, as she covers her eyes while her magical senses spiked.

"I'm changing!" Blake said. "I'm remembering-!"

Usagi could see that Blake was getting bigger, as his clothes changed….

THOOOM!

"Oh my god," Usagi said.

"Yes, fair maiden," said a man who visage looked familiar, yet different. "It is I, Thor, Norse god of Thunder!"

Usagi could only stare in amazement.

"…"

Meanwhile…

Korg and Ranma prepared for their contest of strength and skill.

"Ronnie, you don't have to do this," Jane said with worry, as Ranma stretched his limbs.

"Ah, relax," Ranma said. "This is nothing."

"But did you see him remove a tree from the ground?"

"Yeah, so? Strength is not everything, you know."

"Then why am I not reassured by that…?"

"Human," Korg said, as he rounded upon Ranma. "I am ready."

"Okay, Korg," Ranma said, as he turns to face Korg. "Here I am. Your move."

"Hey, you're going to regret that, human!" Korg said, as he rushed over to tackle Ranma. However, using a basic grappling technique, the stone man found himself flat on his back.

BAM!

"How-?"

"Yeah, my question exactly," Ranma said with a cocky manner.

"Let's try that again," Korg said.

BAM!

And again…

BAM!

And yet again…

BAM!

"Come on, big guy," Ranma said. "You may have a lot of strength compared to Earth people, but your size and lack of speed leaves much to be desired."

"Okay, then," Korg said, as he pulls out a military-grade knife…which was as big as a sword. "Let's try it with weapons."

"Huh," Ranma replied. He was more concerned about how long he could keep up this farce, long enough for Usagi and Dr. Blake to find help.

Meanwhile…

"You're not the Odinson," Usagi said flatly. "The Thor I know had red hair and a beard. You, my friend, are blond and beardless."

"It is true that my visage has changed, fair maiden, but I am the Odinson," Thor said. "Because of my father, I exist through the healer Donald Blake."

"May I see your Mjolnir?" Usagi asked.

"You may."

Usagi looks at the Mjolnir, and looks at it. There was a Runic inscription on it, which read:

"Whosoever is holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she begins to touch Thor's hammer. "It's feels so…powerful."

"Indeed, fair maiden," Thor said with a smile. "The Norse dwarves were fine craftsmen."

"And how much is Donald is in you?"

"We…are one. 'Tis a strange feeling, to be certain."

"Okay, so, that explains that," Usagi said, as she turns to face the boulder. "But your transformation does NOT explain THIS."

"This little pebble?" Thor said with a smirk. "Step aside."

Thor hooks his war hammer, and slips it on a holster on his back. He then presses his massive hands on the boulder.

"Errrrrgh!" Thor groused, as he realized that the boulder could not move.

"Well?"

"Impossible!" Thor said. "I should be able to move it. Perhaps if I had my legendary 'Belt of Strength'-"

"Wait, that's it," Usagi said. "Maybe you can't move it, because it was designed to have two people moving it…"

Usagi then turns towards the silver box that contained the hairbrush. She had a sinking feeling that it will be up to her to make the difference in their predicament. But, as Odin once said, "One must embrace one's fate"…

"Dang it," Usagi said as she takes the hairbrush into her hand. It felt strangely familiar…

"What do you propose, fairest one?" Thor asked.

"Well, I have a hunch I want to test," Usagi said, as she grips the handle of the hairbrush. Here goes…"

With a sigh, Usagi smacks the hairbrush against the boulder.

THOOM!

Usagi was struck by the same lighting that had struck Dr. Blake. She feels a rush of memories flowing into her head. At the same time, she feels her body get stronger, getting bigger. She wondered if the feeling of her transformation was similar to Billy Batson, when he had first changed into the Captain Marvel…

BA-BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Usagi was no more. Instead, there was Thordis, the Norse goddess of Lightning.

"'Tis strange," Thordis said. She wore garments like a Valkyrie, but the design was mixed in with her Sailor Senshi suit. In fact, she was now as buff as she was when she was known as "The Savage Sailor Moon", back on Rifts Earth, but not as buff as she was as the Hulkusagi…

She looked at what used to a hairbrush. Now, it was a short spear, almost like a short handled spear…

Thordis twirls it around, and thrusts it forward.

SHHHKKAK!

Instantly, the handle extends to the proper spear length.

"Ah, the Striker," Thor said approvingly. "The Elves are adept at making fine blades, as well."

Thordis nods her head, and then notices something.

"My hair!" Thordis said, as he realized that her Odangos have become a pair of thick braids that fell over her metal breastplate.

"You must be my sister," Thor said, as he greeted the Norse champion of Love and Justice.

"Impossible," Thordis said in fright. "I…I…"

FWOOSH!

A ghostly image of Lord Odin appears.

"Father!" Thor said, as he gets down on one knee.

Instinctively, Thordis does the same thing.

"My children, it is good that you have returned from the land of twilight, to once grace Midgard's surface," Odin said. "It is been fated that you two shall represent the honor of Asgard, as the troubles that will beset this Universe come forth."

"We shall, Father," said Thor.

"Um, excuse me," Thordis said. "But, I think you are mistaken me for someone else."

"I am your father, child," Odin said. "Do you seek to disown me?"

"Well, look, my name is Usagi, and I go by the hero name 'Sailor Moon', and I kind of gotten you upset at me and my, er, husband. You know?"

"Ah, I see the confusion," Odin said with a smile. "You are my child, from one of the cycles of Ragnorak. When died, you're shade did not go to Valhalla. Instead, the Fates had deemed you worthy of being reborn of a new life. In fact, you have been reborn quite a few times, with your latest incarnation as the mortal child Usagi Tsukino. Thus, you have many fathers and mothers, but your spirit is eternal."

"Okay, I guess. So does this mean that Ranma and I are off the hook for shattering the Rainbow Bridge?"

"My dear, I allowed you to do it, but had to play the role of the angered one, as protocols required me to punish you. Since I did not want to do that, I feigned ignorance."

"Oh."

"Father, when can we return to Asgard?" Thor asked.

"In time. Soon, in fact, but for now, the might of you and your sister will be needed. Carry Asgard's strenghth, and save your world…"

And with that, Odin's image fades away.

"I can we can move this rock away," Thordis said, as she crouches while sticking her hand under the boulder. She had already retracted and sheathed her spear.

"Ready, brother?"

"I am ready, sister," Thor said. "Heave!"

With the boulder cleared from the blocking the exit, Thor and Thordis were free from their confinement.

"Free at last!" Thor said.

"Brother, look!" Thordis said, as she sees the stone men.

The Stone Men sees the Norse gods.

"Get them!" said the Stone Men, as they discharged their weapons.

BLAM! BLAM-!

The energy beams seemed to have very little effect.

"Huh?"

"Now, it is OUR turn!" Thor said, as he raised his war hammer. "Have at thee!"

The Mjolnir was flung out, as struck home.

BAM!

"Argh-!"

Meanwhile, two stone men had cornered Thordis.

"Get the female!" said the aliens.

"Unhand me, monster!" Thordis cried. "Wait, why did I-"

BAM!

Thordis was knocked down by a punch.

"Not so tough are you?" sneered the Stone Man.

For a while, Thordis was conflicted. The ancient ways tugged at Usagi's modern sensibilities. Unfortunately, Thordis' anger won out over Usagi's reasonable mind.

"You shall pay, monster," Thordis said, as she raised her spear into the air. He air begins to crackle, as electricity arced around her body. She points her spear at the offending stone men.

"CALL LIGHTNING!" Thordis commanded.

THOOM!

Struck home, flattening her attackers instantly. She then rushes over to kill the creatures.

"May Hild take you blackened soul," Thordis said, as she was about to stab the creature. At the last minute, Usagi stopped Thordis' actions.

"No," Thordis said, as she steps back. "This is NOT I…"

"We surrender," said the stone men, as they gave up.

"You chose wisely, friend," Thor said.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

Thor and Thordis turned to see Ranma, Jane and other stone men walking towards them.

"Sir!" said the stone men, who fell at Thor and Thordis' feet. "I must apologize for my failure."

"Apologies not needed," Korg said.

"Sir?"

"The invasion is called off. We're returning home."

"But…sir?"

"I made a bet against this human, and lost. Honor demands that I honor our agreement."

"Sir, I understand."

"Where are Usagi and Dr. Blake?" Jane asked Thor and Thordis. "Have you seen them?"

"And, and who are you two anyway?" Ranma asked.

"We are friends," Thordis said. "In future, you should alert the proper authorities of your predicament. We may not have been around to save you."

"Huh, I'll keep that in mind…"

"We will tell the healers of your concerns," Thor said. "They are quite nearby."

"Farewell!" Thordis said, as the two take to the air. Thor used his weapon to take him to the skies, while Thordis merely flew under her own power…

Later…

"Don, I don't want to be Thordis," Usagi said, as she hands her silver box, containing the hairbrush, to Dr. Blake."

"But Odin said-"

"I'll help Thor with his mission, but as myself. I…don't want to be someone who could easily thirst for bloodshed. It's too soon."

"Okay, I'll keep this for you for now," Blake said. "But one day, you will have to take up the mantle of being the daughter of a monarch."

"I know, Don. I know…"

"Hey, Usagi!" Ranma said, as he and Jane comes running up to the entrance of the cave.

"Ranma!" Usagi replied.

"Dr. Blake, you're okay!" Jane yelled.

"Yes, thanks to Usagi," Blake replied.

"Man, you couldn't believe what happened to us," Ranma said.

"Well, I like to hear it," Usagi said with a pleasant smile…

END FLASHBACK!

"And here we are," Thordis said with a sigh. "After many years, I've claimed my birthright as the ruler of Asgard, having taken on the might of Odin and Thor into myself."

Ran stares at his wife for a long time…

"Let's go back inside," Ran said, as he takes Thordis into his arms. "We'll have a quiet meal, and then some intimate time."

Thordis smiles at the suggestion Ran has made.

"I accept.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

The next morning…

Thordis wakes up, feeling content with herself. The confusion she has felt as a Norse goddess was replaced with the satisfaction of knowing her purpose. She could now accept that she, like her brother Thor, were a part of a continuum of sorts, wavering between immortality and mortality, but always moving forward. In fact, her initial dissatisfaction of embracing her Norse heritage stems from the pain of being used by her treacherous brother Loki, to cause the death of her beloved. But with the return of the consort Prince Ran into her life, Thordis has achieved a bit of equilibrium of sorts.

Thordis turns to face her husband, who was sleeping comfortably. As always, Ran lived up to his duties as a lover, and not just beyond his reputation as being "polyamorous". Her maidens would ask the queen why she would tolerate such a thing. Thordis applied by saying that Ran's company needs to be shared by all. "Besides," Thordis once said to a friend, "I get a more experienced husband…"

Thordis gave Ran a peck on the cheek, before getting up from their bed. She put on her robes, and went to the balcony of her expansive bedroom. She steps unto the balcony and sees the fields and forest surrounding New Asgard, which was essentially a giant landmass that sat in the middle of a large, man-made lake, and was connected to the rest of Minnesota by rainbow bridge. For the most part, a mist surrounds the island, which gave it an almost mystic quality.

"To think that becoming Thordis was a necessity, in order to stop my brother's mad ascent towards world domination…"

FLASHBACK!

Eighteen months ago…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she continued to practice her graduation speech in her room at the Tsukino residence. Although she was neither the valedictorian nor the salutatorian, due to her history of having terrible grades, she was Crossroad High School's student body president. So, as a part of the graduation commencement, Usagi was to give a speech. And in spite of having experience in public speaking, being a former Starfleet officer, among many other professions, Usagi was nervous because she did not want to come off as overly prepared. She wanted a balanced speech that fell between what was expected of her, and her level of skill…

"Let's try this again," Usagi said, as she clears her throat. "'Friends, parents, faculty, we are gathered together to not just award the graduation class of 2008 for their accomplishments, but to send them off to the greater world as productive members of society…"

Usagi frowned.

"That's sounds to utilitarian, something that a Technocrat would say," Usagi said to herself. "I should know…I created the term."

Sitting down to her desk, Usagi began to make some changes.

"I wish Ranma was here," Usagi said with a sigh. "He'd provide a nice distraction for me-"

"Did somebody rang?" said a familiar voice.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she nearly jumped out of her seat. She spins around, and sees-

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Hey, not my fault you allowed your skills to lax," Ranma said, as he climbs into Usagi's bedroom. "So, what's up?"

"What's up? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, escaping from the challenges that Ryouga, Mousse, and Kuno have issued," Ranma said, as he sits on Usagi's bed. "Not to mention the fact that Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo want to challenge Akane for one last brawl, which, of course, Akane blames me for."

"Wait, I thought they were done with that, especially since they all are from the future…like we are."

"True, but for them, it's more like celebrating the end of a long-standing tradition between rivals. And Kuno wants to challenge me before he goes through with his marriage proposal to Nabiki."

"So, in other words, you guys are getting your rivalries out of the way as a sign of maturity, even though all of us are older than dirt."

"Well, as they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same," Ranma said. "But I told them to postpone the last of the so-called annual 'Nerima Wrecking Crew Brawl' until this weekend."

"How informative…"

"Um, where's Luna?" Ranma said, as he looked around.

"She lives with Ami these days, since she no longer needs to be there as my guardian anymore."

"Oh. So, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm working on this speech, and I can't seem to get the right tone-"

Suddenly, Ranma and Usagi's senses spiked, as Usagi's large, bedroom mirror glowed.

"Ranma-?" Usagi said, as she was nearly blinded by the light.

"Some kind of teleportation effect-?" Ranma managed to say, before a pair of feminine hands grabs both him and Usagi.

"Thank the Eternal One we found you!" said a familiar voice.

"Ulp!" Ranma and Usagi said, as they were both pulled into the mirror.

SHOOP!

Far way in Nekomi Prefecture, a couple falls though a mirror at an abandoned Shinto shrine.

"Oof!" Ranma and Usagi replied.

"Thank goodness we found you!" said Urd, the Norn goddess of the Past.

"Okay, you found us," Ranma said. "What gives?"

"I'm afraid Lord Thor is mad," Belldandy said sadly.

"Bell, what happened?" Usagi asked. She then notices something. "Where's Skuld?"

"I'm afraid that your brother has decided to control the future," said Sailor Pluto, as she steps forth.

"My…brother?"

"You are the sister of Thor Odinson, Princess, whether you wish it to be or not."

"…"

"How are Thor and Usagi related?" Ranma asked. And then it dawned on him, as he turns to face his wife.

"You're 'Thordis', aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, I suppose," Usagi said.

"But she…you…Thordis disappeared."

"Because I was afraid of her, Ranma," Usagi replied. "I was there when Donald Blake reclaimed his heritage as the Odinson. When I did reclaim mine as the Odinsdotter, it frightened me. I…did not know who I was, but something was guiding me towards violence."

"That is because of your history, Usagi," Urd said. "At the time of Thordis' death, you experience a mixture of grief and rage over the death of her beloved Ran the Rider. That has effected you when you reclaimed what was rightfully yours on a subconscious level."

"You must reclaim your Norse heritage now, in order to prevent Lord Thor from taking over the world," Sailor Pluto said.

"But is Thor such a bad person to be in charge?" Ranma asked. "In fact, he could help us create a better future for everyone."

"Ranma use your temporal senses, and tell me what you see."

"Okay…"

Being adept at all things related to the Time sphere, mostly thanks to being a companion of the enigmatic time-traveler known as "The Doctor", Ranma takes a look into the future…

"Ah, MAN!" Ranma said, as he snaps his eyes open, as he turns to face Sailor Pluto. "Thor will do all THAT?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Sailor Pluto replied.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, look into the future."

"But, I don't-"

"PLEASE, okay?"

"Fine," Usagi replied. She hated looking into future events because, like Ranma, she doesn't believe that one's lifetime was set in stone.

"Here goes…"

Usagi's mind fast-forwards, as she discerns the images in her mind…

"I see Asgard floating over New York City…wait, what in the world…?"

Usagi begins to shed tears, as she realized that in spite of Thor's best intentions for a better world, humanity would be enslaved as a result. But the worst part of her vision was the fact that her beloved Ranma would be killed, while defending Japan, while she would be forced to marry Thor in order to protect her family. After all, gods were not subject to the will of man and nature…

"As you can seen, the desire to bring order would cause great suffering amongst the people of Earth," Sailor Pluto said. "And I for one do not look forward to the day when the Sailor Senshi become Lord Thor's concubines."

"Well, at least you lived to see a chance at freedom," Ranma complained. "You don't get a second chance dead."

"You think being a concubine is better than being dead?"

"I'm saying that at least you can fight to live. There is no way to fight when you are dead."

"Guys, the point is that something has to be done to prevent Thor from taking over the world," Usagi said. "But having foreknowledge is NOT enough, since my brother has father's 'Odinspower'. He is now a facet of the godhead that we would call the Presence. And right now, I haven't even gotten to my next evolution to become 'Sailor Cosmos' to even come close to that level of power."

"Humph," Ranma said. "Thor having the Odinspower is the only way he could have defeated me."

"At the very least, you did cost Thor his left eye," Usagi said.

"Humph."

"It is important that reclaim your heritage as Thordis, Usagi," Belldandy said. "By doing this, you will have a claim to Odinspower."

"But…she's…not me," Usagi said. "I'm violent for the sake of violence."

"And that is why Ranma's presence is necessary," Urd said, as she turns towards the marital artist.

"Huh?"

"It is time to awaken the god known as Ran the Rider within you, Ranma Saotome. By doing this, you will allow Thordis the peace she will need, in order to confront Lord Thor."

"Well, then, if Usagi is willing…?"

"I am," Usagi replied. "I cannot allow Thor to create the future he will inadvertently create. Sure, Crystal Tokyo was created to give order to the world, but only after it was needed. Thor simply wants to impose it regardless."

"Then accept your heritage," Belldandy said, as she reveals a familiar silver case. She then opens it to reveal a hairbrush that was old and new at the same time…

Cautiously, Usagi picks up the hairbrush.

"I haven't held this thing since the 1960s," Usagi replied. "And yet, it feels like I'm holding it like it was yesterday…"

A few minutes later, Usagi, Ranma, Belldandy, Urd and Sailor Pluto are outside on the temple grounds.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"There's no other way, Ranma," Usagi said. She then kisses her husband on the lips.

SMOOH!

"What's that for?" Ranma asked.

"Just in case I don't come back," Usagi replied with a tearful smile. She then squats down to the ground.

"Here goes," Usagi said, as she banged her hairbrush onto the pavement.

TAK!

BA-BOOM!

Ranma watches, as a lightning bolt strikes his wife. Energy coalesces around Usagi, as she is changed into something more…

WHOOOM…

Standing before everyone was a tall, Amazon who dressed in a Nordic style that was a mixture of the Norse gods and the Sailor Senshi…

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"No, not just Usagi," Thordis said, as she rises to her feet. She then twirls the Striker, and extends the handle's length to that of a standard spear's, before tapping it onto the ground.

CLAK-TAP!

"Lady Thordis, welcome back," Belldandy said, as she and her sister bowed slightly.

Ranma wondered if indeed Usagi was now lost to him…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Slight lime-scent alert. Nothing depicted, but actions are implied. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Interesting," Loki the Trickster said, as he looked at his crystal ball. Ever since his brother Thor had decided to move Asgard to Midgard, he has been ingratiating himself to him. And so far, he has reaped the benefit of the Lord of Asgard's grand plan…

"What is, Loki?" Amora the Enchantress asked. Both she and Loki served as Thor's eyes and ears.

"It appears that the other Norn sisters have upset my brother's designs upon Midgard," Loki said. "I had thought that capturing Skuld would have prevented that…"

Amora turns to look at a tiny Skuld, who was encased in a glass case that glowed with power.

"Let me out of here!" yelled the tiny goddess.

"But we control the future now," Amora said.

"But we should have captured Belldandy to insure that," Loki said. "An oversight on my part."

"So, you're not going to be reborn as a female in the next cycle?" Amora said with a smirk.

"As long as the future is ours to control, no."

"And this?" Amora asked, as she points towards the image of Thordis.

"It appears that the challenge to my brother's authority is FAR from over…"

Meanwhile…

"The only reason I am here is because of Ran," Thordis said. "Where is he?"

"Ran the Rider resides in this godling, Lord Ranma the Izanagi," Urd said.

Thordis turns to look at Ranma.

"He looks a bit scrawny to be my Ran."

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "I have you know that I'm far from being THAT."

"I know of that, but you are not my Ran. You're cute, though."

"Nevertheless, Lord Ranma is your Ranma," Urd said.

"If he is my Ran, then I shall know it," Thordis said, as she steps forward, after handing her spear to Urd. "Kiss me."

"Pardon?"

"We are married, after all. In order for me to have peace, I need to have a kiss. Unless…you are not man enough for me."

"Okay, that's it," Ranma said, as he swept the goddess off her feet.

"Ulp!" Thordis said, as she felt Ranma's lips to hers. She struggled at first, but the sense of familiarity began to take over…

Ranma broke the kiss and looks down at Thordis, who was blushing.

"Well?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"Aye, you're him," Thordis said, as she is helped back to her feet. "But…you are not of Asgard, anymore."

"We can change that," Urd said, as she presents Ranma with a wrapped object. "This is for you."

Ranma shrugs his shoulders, as he accepts the object. Cautiously, he unwraps it…

"A cane?" Ranma asked.

"This used to belong to Eric Masterson, before he died in the previous cycle of Ragnorak," Urd said. "It now belongs to you."

"You mean…this is 'Thunderstrike'?" Ranma asked.

"Indeed. Once you have utilize it, the weapon will be bonded to you until the day you die."

"Well, then, I guess I better stay alive."

"Now, strike the ground, so that you may awaken Ran the Rider," Belldandy said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he struck the ground with the cane.

WHACK!

BOOOM!

Ranma felt himself influx with power, as he gains memories of a past life. When the smoke was clear, Ranma was no longer Ranma Saotome. He was now Ran the Rider, Norse god of heroes!

"Whoa," Ran said. He wore the clothes of a Viking paladin, whose colors coincided with his usual Chinese clothes. He was bigger and muscular, but not overly so. He then turns towards his beloved Thordis.

"Beloved," Ran said.

"Husband!" Thordis cried out, as she went into her arms to hold and kiss Ran.

This would go on for some time.

"Excuse me," Sailor Pluto said with a cough.

"My apologies, fair maiden," Ran said. "But it has been so long since I have seen my wife's gentle face…"

"I understand that, but we still have a problem to deal with," Sailor Pluto said.

"I know, guardian, but first things first…"

Ran picks up Thordis in his arms.

"Woo-hoo!" Thordis said, as she held onto her husband.

"Lady Urd, Lady Bell-"

"You may use the guestroom, my lord," Bell said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ran said, as he takes Thordis inside the temple.

"But-" Sailor Pluto protested.

"Dear, we do have time to fight," Urd said with a knowing smile. "But for now, there is time for love."

"But it's 2:00 in the afternoon!"

"Have you heard of the song 'Afternoon Delight'? Or are you just jealous?"

"Humph!"

Hours later…

"You know, we should just leave this world and form a new pantheon of gods, beloved," Thordis said, as she lies on Ran's broad chest.

"Beloved, we have obligations," Ran said.

Thordis looks up.

"Why?" Thordis said. "We have returned from limbo. We owe nothing to this world."

"Beloved, what's really bothering you?" Ran asked. "I know that it is not fear or cowardice that is bothering you."

Thordis sighs.

"Beloved, though I am not a coward, I do fear that this one respite of ours will be our only one," Thordis replied. "I failed Asgard because of your demise. I don't want to risk losing you again, and repeat the cycle of Ragnorak."

"Dear," Ran said, as he held Thordis' hands. "We are Norse Asgardians. We live to fight and to protect, knowing that we are fated to die at the hands of the Ones Above. It wasn't your fault that I died. It was a necessary thing so that Asgard could be reborn anew."

Pause.

"But in our brief time together, I was at my happiest, something neither man nor god can gain readily…or easily."

"Then…?" Thordis said.

"Then know that I will be with you…always," Ran said.

Thordis smiles, as a Crescent moon mark appears on her forehead.

"I understand now," Thordis said with a smile. "A…veil has been lifted from my mind. I…I AM Usagi Tsukino. I AM the Moon Princess. And I am SAILOR MOON-"

TING!

"Whoa," Thordis said. She then turns towards Ran. "Ranma?"

"That, and more," Ran said.

"I…I understand now," Thordis said. "I should not fear the unknown, for we all, god and mortal, are a part of a cosmic harp that plunks different chords to produce different notes."

"Personally, I don't want to get 'played', but I understand what you are saying," Ran said, as he strokes Thordis' facial cheeks.

Thordis smiles, and then looks at herself.

"Wow, I'm…big," Thordis said.

"So am I," Ran said, as he gave a wink and a smile.

"Humph," Thordis said, as she moves in to kiss her husband…

Ten minutes later…

"Bell, I'm home!" Keiichi Morisato said, as he and his younger sister Megumi enters the temple.

"Hello, Keiichi…hello, Megumi," Belldandy said, as she kissed her husband before hugging her sister-in-law. "You are here early."

"Keiichi is helping me on a school project," Megumi said.

"I think I left what she wants in the guest room," Keiichi said, as he proceeds to go into the guest room.

"Keiichi, wait-" Bell said, as she tried to stop her husband.

Too late…

CHUNK!

"Oh, my god!" Keiichi yelled.

Ran and Thordis stop their "activity" to look at the intruder.

"Do you mind?" Ran said with annoyance.

"Um, sorry," Keiichi said, as he quickly closes the door to the guest room.

CHUNK!

"Big brother, what happened?" Megumi asked.

"Um, the room is a bit occupied at the moment…"

An hour later…

"I don't see why OUR activity is seen as rude, Keiichi," Ran said, as he, Thordis . "You walked in on US."

"But, well, this is a temple, Ranma," Keiichi said.

"And we're gods," Thordis said. "So what?"

"Usagi, can you and Ranma return to normal?" Keiichi asked with a hint of nervousness. "It's a bit weird talking to you through those guises."

"Fine," Thordis said…

FLASH!

"Wow, that was weird," said Usagi. She then looks down at herself.

"I'm…smaller."

"I'm not," Ranma said with a wink and a smile.

"Humph."

"Now that you had your fun, we have to confront Lord Thor," Sailor Pluto said.

"Not on a full stomach," Ranma said.

"Besides, I got a speech to prepare for," Usagi said.

"But-"

"Setsuna, issue a challenge to Asgard for next Thursday, on the day of the full moon," Usagi said.

"But why then?"

"Let me guess," Megumi said. "Next Thursday is the day of the Summer Solstice. Since Usagi is at her strongest when the Moon is full, her strength levels are significantly increased. Is that correct?"

Sailor Pluto merely gives Megumi a quizzical look, and then at Ranma and Usagi.

"Hey, some of our best planning has been in bed," Ranma said.

"I see… "

Nearly a week later…

After Ranma and Usagi paid their respects at the gravesite of the late US Army Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith—commander of the defunct, rogue "A-Team"—at the Arlington National Cemetery, where they also had a secret meeting SHIELD Director General Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Ranma and Usagi assumed their Norse guises to confront Lord Thor and his Asgardian court…

FLASH!

"We are here," Ran said, as he looked at the entrance of the fabled Rainbow Bridge. At the moment, Asgard was floating over Central Park, in Manhattan, New York.

"Then let's get this over with," Thordis said, as she and Ranma stepped unto the bridge…

SWOOSH!

When they arrived at the gate to Asgard itself, Heimdall was waiting for him, along with Thor's guards.

"Princess," Heimdall said.

"Lord Heimdall," Thordis said.

"Old friend," Heimfdall said.

"Likewise," Ran said.

"These guardsmen will escort you to the Great Hall," Heimdall motioned.

"Very well," Thordis said. "I hope to resolve this crisis peacefully."

"As do I."

A few minutes later…

"So, you've returned to your homeworld, sister," Thor said, as he sat on his throne, now sporting a beard. The Asgardian court was assembled, with Lady Sif, Prince Baldur, Loki and Amora flanking him.

"And you brought along the prodigal son as well."

"Yo," Ran said, as he performed a "wave salute" to Thor with his two fingers.

"Are you friend or foe?" Baldur asked.

Thordis steps forth.

"I am friend to those who believe in self-determination, brother," Thordis said.

"Funny you would say that, sister," Loki said. "Especially, considering the fact that you, as the Moon Princess, also have global designs."

"Crystal Tokyo is a safety-valve in case Midgard falls into chaos. Brother Thor seeks to impose order as an after thought, when none is needed."

Pause.

"Furthermore, by controlling the Fate of Future-Yet-To-Be, you behave as Loki has," Thordis said.

"How DARE you-!" Loki said, though Thor raised his hand to silence him.

"How do you propose to resolve this disagreement of ours, sister?" Thor asked.

"We settle it in combat, on the soil of Central Park," Thordis said. "Though I prefer unarmed combat, you have the right to set the terms."

"Armed combat," Thor said. "We duel until one of us surrenders, or falls."

"Very well," Thordis said. "I accept your terms, but with one proviso."

"Speak."

"If I win, you will renounce your plans of conquest, pay restitution to those you have wrongly harmed, and return Asgard to its proper place in the heavens."

"And should you? What I get from you?"

"Should I survive our duel, I shall, on my honor as the daughter of Odin, serve you to the best of my abilities. I will not question any order that you may give, and I will enact your command more so than any other Asgard."

"I accept."

Thor then rises to his feet.

"Let it be known that in one hour, the son and daughter of Odin shall decide to the fate of Asgard. So say we all."

"So say we all," said the assembled Asgardians.

"Dismiss!" Baldur commanded.

As the Asgardians milled about, Sif goes to Thordis.

"Are you MAD?" Sif said. "Thor will have the right to kill you."

"Sif, remember when you were once the mortal?" Thordis asked.

"Yes, so?" Sif said, remembering her life as Dr. Jane Foster-Blake, the spouse of Dr. Donald Blake.

"Obviously, Thor has forgotten what it is like to be human," Thordis said. "He needs to remember, otherwise he will make the same mistake that he did…the kind that had forced Odin to make Thor mortal in the first place."

Pause.

"But I will do my best to see that Thor has returned to the side of angels, no matter what it takes!"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

An hour later…

Fully suited in Norse gear, Thordis faced her brother Thor. The area around Central Park was cleared of spectators, though the fight will be telecasted.

"I won't go easy on you, simply because you are both kin and female," Thor said. Like Thordis, he was decked in full gear, which included his legendary Belt of Strength and Iron Gloves. He even had his Rune axe strapped to his back.

"This is your last chance, sister."

"No, brother," Thordis said, as she strapped her extendable spear onto her back. "I can't back down…"

She then pulls two Asgardian war maces from pocket space: Thunderstrike and Thunder Heart. Back when she was the Savage Sailor Moon on Rifts Earth, the Norse Dwarves forge a mace-like weapon whose design was similar to her Moon Scepter. Although the heavy end was heart-shaped, it was capable of extending spikes. Nevertheless, it was forged by powerful Rune magic, and was dubbed "Thunder Heart". The irony was the god that had blessed the weapon was none other Thor of that particular dimension…

"I hope you do not mind me using two weapons at the same time, especially since you are wearing your legendary 'Belt of Strength'," Thordis said. "I rather knock some sense into you, rather than simply stab you."

Thordis twirls the weapons in her hands…

"I see that you are proficient in paired weapons fighting," Thor noted.

"Hey, I had lots of practice. So, you accept?"

"Aye, I accept…"

For a long moment, the son and daughter of Odin stared down at each other…

"CAWWWW" cried Odin's ravens, as they sat nearby.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor said, as he rushed forward, wielding his war hammer.

"Ala-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-YIIIII-HA!" Thordis calls out, as she rushed her brother.

BLAM!

Thor struck first, but Thordis used Thunderstrike to block the blow. Thordis took the opportunity to utilize Thunder Heart.

WHAM-BOOM!

Both the Mjolnir and the Thunder Heart (and Thunderstrike for that matter) could inflict aggravated damage. With each blow, the force of a mystic thunderbolt could enhance any blow delivered by the wielder. Thus, with a solid blow to the abdomen, Thor was knocked back.

"So, you remembered your heritage," Thor said, as he recovered.

"I remember everything," Thordis said. "I remember how I used my personal feelings to cloud my judgment, resulting in the end of MY Asgard."

"So you propose to end MINE?" Thor said.

Thordis says nothing, as she pressed her attack, forcing Thor to give ground. At the last moment, Thordis changed her attack pattern by twisting in reverse, delivering an upper backhanded blow.

WHAM!

Thordis then throws Thunderstrike at Thor, delivering a second blow that sent the Lord of Asgard further.

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

"Arrrgh!" Thor cried. However, as he sailed back, Thor throws his hammer.

WHOOSH!

Calculating Thordis movements, the strap of the Mjolnir catches Thordis' free hand.

"Ulp!"

Caught, Thordis sails with the Mjolnir, just as Thor uses an upper, double-axe punch.

WHHOOOP!

The blow knocks Thordis free, but she looses her grip on Thunder Heart in the process.

"Oof!" Thordis said, as she falls to the ground.

"Yield," Thor said, as he points Mjolnir after catching it upon its return.

Thordis looks up at her brother, and then at her husband's mace. She knew that the more she fights her brother, the more likely she will loose her battle.

Meanwhile on Asgard, Sif turns towards Ran, who was mead.

"Your beloved is in harm's way, and all you are going to do is DRINK?" Sif asked.

"Yep," Ran said.

"Face, Ran," Loki said with a sneer. "It is over for Thordis."

"You really think so?"

"You know something that WE do not?" Baldur asked.

"I know that Thordis is much more capable than what you see at the moment," Ran said. "I'd not count her out just yet…"

For a minute, Thordis ponders her thoughts.

"Well, sister?" Thor asked. "I will not ask you to surrender a third time."

Thordis was about to bow to her brother's authority, when an idea pops in her head.

'I fought against my nature, either out of fear or out of pride,' Thordis thought. 'The sum of my existence is not just my life as the Norse goddess of lightning, but as the Moon Princess, whether as Usagi Tsukino, or as Sailor Moon. It's time that I cease being a conflicted individual…'

Thordis then closes her eyes. Normally, the Thunderstrike would automatically return to its user, once it was thrown. However, since Thordis did not throw it, it simply fell away. However, that situation could be remedied.

As Thordis' crescent moon mark glowed underneath her helmet, she willed Thunderstrike to return to her.

FWOOP!

"What?" Thor said, surprised that his sister had the ability to will the Thunderstrike to her. However, this action merely served to distract the Odinson long enough to allow Thordis to ram Thunder Heart straight into her brother's groin-

WHAM!

With Thor close in front of her, Thordis succeeds most spectacularly.

"Arrgh-!" Thor yells, as he sails away.

"Know this, brother," Thordis said, as she rises to her feet, as she catches Thunderstrike.

KTCH!

"God or mortal, we all have weaknesses. For me, it has always been self-doubt. Learn what happens when I am focused."

A silver aura begins to emerge around her body, as she drew power from her birthright: the Moon.

"Like you, my father was Odin," Thordis said. "Unlike you, my mother was the Moon goddess Manidis…"

THOOM!

The ground quakes, as the wind burst into a gale.

"And that means that while you possess power, I understand the mysteries of power!"

Thordis raised both Thunder Strike and Thunder Heart into the air.

"CALL LIGHTNING: ODIN'S FURY!!!"

CHOOM!

Thordis directs a powerful, mystic lightning bolt at her brother.

BOOM!

Thor raises his hammer to absorb the double blast.

"Urgh!" Thor groused, as he was pushed back.

However, just as Thor intercepts the blast, Thordis rushes over and swings Thunder Heart in a wide-angle arc.

THORRRRULZ!

The force of the impact slams Thor into Belvedere Castle, which was located near the lake.

BOOM!

Thordis leaps towards her brother's position, and began to exchange blows with him.

BLAM!

POW!

SMACK!

Thor swings his hammer.

BACKATCHA!

However, being Odin's daughter, Thordis stood her ground. She then willed her Lunarian powers to flow the Moon's energies into her, increasing her strength levels.

ZUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM…

However, this allows Thor to tackle his sister.

"Ooof!" Thordis said.

From there, Thor begins to pound on Thordis.

WHAM! POW! SMACK!

"I hate to do this to a female, let alone my sister, but I will force you into submission," Thor said, as he beats on Thordis.

Although a bit busted up, Thordis seizes the opportunity to fight back by wrapping her legs around Thor's waist.

CINCH!

"Eh?" Thor said.

"Do not get any ideas from my actions, brother," Thordis said. "I will use any means to defeat you!"

With that, Thordis uses her powerful thighs to crush Thor's spine.

SQUUEZE!

"Arrrgh!" Thor said, as he felt pressure on his back and spine.

Taking advantage of Thor's predicament, Thordis forces Thor on his back. Now with the superior position, Thordis uses the thick end of Thunderstrike to slam it into Thor's face.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

Meanwhile, Thor grips the Mjolnir, and summons a Lightning Strike to inflict massive damage to the daughter of the Moon.

BA-BOOM!

"Ahhhh!" Thordis cried out.

Sufficiently weakened, Thor tosses her off of him.

FLING!

"Oof!"

"At the rate we are going, it will be a long while before one of us yield," Thor said tired.

"I will not yield, brother," Thordis said, as she wiped out her mouth of blood before getting up.

"This…argument is important to you?"

"Yes. I know that you mean well. We served together as comrades. You KNOW that I would not fight you without just cause."

"Then know this: I will save Midgard, even from itself."

Thordis sighs, as she raises her weapons.

"So be it, brother."

With that, the siblings rushed towards each other, until-

"STOP!" yelled a booming voice.

BOOOM!

A powerful lightning bolt struck both Thor and Thordis. However, this particular lightning bolt did not harm either one of them. Rather, they were returned to the normal guises.

"What?" Dr. Donald Blake said.

"What's going on?" Usagi Tsukino asked, as she looked around.

The ghostly image of Odin appears.

"Father!" Blake and Usagi said in unison.

"My children, you have failed me!" Odin cried out in a thunderous roar. "You, son, abused your gifts to subjugate humankind, while, you, daughter, abandoned yours. Did you two not learn the lesson that granted you your gifts long ago?"

Both Blake and Usagi merely looked down in embarrassment.

"…"

"I KNEW that I would perish against the demon Surtur, in order to save Asgard," Odin said. "That is why I allowed you two to know your heritage, even though there was an obvious paradox at work. I am VERY disappointed in you two."

Blake turns towards Usagi. It had been years since he was last in a mortal guise. And perhaps by abandoning it, he became distant in the process. He wanted to be closer to humanity, when he made the decision to move Asgard to Earth, but, instead, he became the very thing he has always fought against.

"Perhaps…I was wrong," Blake said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And maybe, I was wrong for being afraid of who I am," Usagi said. "I should have realized that my feelings mean nothing, if I abandon those I care about in the process…"

Usagi then goes to hug Blake.

"I'm sorry for doing that, big brother," Usagi said, before breaking her hug. "Can you forgive me?"

Blake takes Usagi's hands.

"Apology, accepted," Blake said with a smile. "And…I apologize for beating up on you."

"Eh, you wouldn't be the first," Usagi replied.

Blake smiled. He then turns towards their father.

"Father, forgive me for not being true to our traditions," Blake said.

"Apology accepted my son," Odin said. "And you, daughter, will you rightfully accept your Norse heritage, and stand by your brother's side?"

"I will, Father," replied Usagi with a smile. "Besides, somebody ought to look after Big Brother, and I certainly don't think it should be Loki."

"Then I return what is rightfully yours…"

BA-BOOOM!

Once again, Thor and Thordis walk the Earth.

"It is time to make amends with the people of Midgard," Thor said, as he scans the Manhattan skyline. He then turns towards his sister.

"You make me proud to be your kin."

"I, as well, brother," Thordis says with a smile.

Just then, the Asgardian court, plus Ran the Rider, arrives, as they float down from Asgard.

"Lord Thor!" Sif said, as she runs to her beloved. "Is the war over?"

"Aye, it is, Lady Sif," Thor replied.

"So what does this mean, brother?" Baldur asked.

"It means that I begin to make amends, starting with introducing your new Crown Princess," Thor said, as he motions towards his sister.

"WHAT?" Loki yells.

"What is your reason for this?" Amora asked.

"She was the only one willing to stand up to me for the providence of both principals and justice," Thor said. "She reminded me why I became a champion of Midgard, even though my time here on Earth started out as a punishment."

"So, can I order Loki to free the Norn goddess Skuld?" Thordis asked, as she eyes Loki.

"You may."

"Loki-"

"Fine, the Norn shall be freed," Loki groused. He then turns towards Thor.

"You will regret for allowing this female to interfere in your master plans for Midgard, brother."

"No, I won't," replied Thor. "She saved us all."

"Humph!"

"I have a question," Ran said, as he steps forward.

"State it, Lord Ran," Thor asked.

"What is THIS?" Ran said, as he points to an androgynous, auburn haired angel (an attractive hermaphrodite, really) that was floating just behind him, while carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Your angel and helper, of course," Thordis said. "We gods of all stripes have them, though they are normally invisible…"

As if on cue, the Norse gods' angels, of varying types, appear just floating behind them. Well, with Loki, his angel appeared to be more sinister-looking, reflecting his inner nature. Thordis', not suprisingly, look like Chibi-Chibi...

"Yeah, like I need more mouths to feed," Ran replied.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

With the crisis averted, with the return of Asgard to its proper realm, Thor made Thordis his official champion, so that the Midgard Realm would always be defended. With this responsibility comes membership on the Avengers…

"Man, it's hard to believe that I haven't been here at the Avengers Mansion in years," Sailor Helios said, as she and Thordis walked past the rows of framed photographs that depicts each iteration of the Avengers, starting with the picture featuring the original line up of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Wasp, Giant Man, the Hulk, Sailor Moon and Ronin. Ranma and Usagi decided to use these guises, due to the fact that Ronin was seen as an anti-hero by the authorities, due to his connections with the Hand, erroneously so, and that "Sailor Moon" was a member of the Justice League of America these days.

"Tell me about it," Thordis said. "And Jarvis has been keeping the mansion up to par with his exquisite butler skills…"

"Madam Thordis, Miss Helios, welcome," said Jarvis (middle-aged man with thinning hair), as he greeted the pair in the main foyer. "The others are waiting for you."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Thordis said.

"Jarvis, Mister Stark is NOT paying you enough," Sailor Helios replied.

"That, Miss Helios, is an understatement…"

A few minutes later…

"I like to welcome you all back to the team," Captain America said with a smile.

"Thanks, Steven," Thordis said. "I know that you guys would have preferred my brother instead…"

"Personally, it's an improvement to the male-female ration," the Wasp said. "No offense to 'goldilocks'."

"I THINK that having Thordis on the team is a wonderful thing," Iron Man said, as he shook Thordis hands.

"Tony, it's me, Usagi," Thordis said flatly.

"Oh," Iron Man said, as he freezes up. "Oh! Sorry, about that."

"Hee," said Bill "Giant Man (II)" Foster, as he chuckled. At this point in time, Henry Pym, the original Giant Man, had long decided to retire, due to the strain that his "Pym Particles"—the radiation that regulates metahuman growth—was putting on his mind. It was also because he didn't want to work with his estranged wife, The Wasp…

"Settle down, guys," said the She-Hulk. She had long since taken her cousin's spot as a legacy hero, considering the fact that said cousin, the Hulk, has an infamous reputation.

"At least the core membership, both original or legacy alike, are represented on the team."

"Do not forget the more senior members," said Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as the mutant hero "Quicksilver". "Such as myself and my sister Wanda…"

Sailor Helios turns towards the red-haired Scarlet Witch, who was a magus and mutant who specializes in Chaos Manipulation. Sailor Helios' fellow "Lords of Chaos" was interested in inducting her into their ranks. One of the reasons why she was rejoining the Avengers was to assess the possibility of inducting her into their ranks. Still, she was concerned about how much influence Wanda's father, the super-villain mutant Magneto, would have on her…

"Well, we all value our members," Captain America said. "Now, let us get onto to the business of the day…

The time with the Avengers was normal: villain shows up to either get revenge or hatch a scheme, with the government-sponsored superhero team putting them down. Villains like Baron Zemo, Kang the Conqueror, Ultron, Korvac, Red Skull and Loki the Trickster tends to be the most prolific of the Avengers' Rogues Gallery. Nevertheless, as always, the Avengers would come out on top. Unfortunately, as time went on, the Avengers began to "disassemble", but from within…

"RRRAWR!" the She-Hulk rage, as she tore through the Avengers compound like a literal savage. She had already destroyed the Avenger known as "The Vision", who was a sentient android capable of density manipulation, which gave him the ability to fly and go through walls.

"Vision!" Thordis said, as she and Sailor Helios came upon the scene.

Unfortunately, the She-Hulk growls like an animal, devoid of human thought.

"My god, Jen!" Sailor Helios said. "What the heck happened to you?"

As if on cue, the She-Hulk leaps at the pair.

"RRRAWRL-!"

At the last minute, Thordis delivers a solid blow with Thunder Heart, which sends the She-Hulk careening into a blast wall.

THOOM!

"Thordis-!" Sailor Helios began to say, intending to admonish her wife.

"Ranma, you saw the look on her eyes," Thordis said. "Whatever happened to her, it took her humanity away. I should know, because I went through the same thing as 'Blue Hulkusagi'."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"As Sailor Helios, you control various radiation types, right? Combined that with your ability to remove one's energy."

"Ah, I get it," Sailor Helios replied. She then moves off to find She-Hulk.

"Wait here, I'll be right back…"

A minute later, Sailor Helios finds a scared, huddling She-Hulk, who whimpered like a primitive…or an animal.

"Hrrrr?" the She-Hulk said, as she cowers as Sailor Helios approaches.

"Shhh, it's okay, Jen," Sailor Helios said, as she knells in front of her ex-girlfriend. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

She-Hulk sniffs the air, before familiarity jogged her addled mind.

"Ran-ma?" She-Hulk struggled to say.

"I'm here, babe," Sailor Helios said, as she goes to hug She-Hulk.

The She-Hulk begins to cry, as Sailor Helios began to flush the Gamma radiation from her system…

"Ohhhhh," Jennifer Walters said, as she falls into an unconscious state.

"Ranma?" Thordis asked as she cautiously approached the pair.

"It's okay," Sailor Helios said, as she cradled Jennifer in her arms. "The problem has been resolved."

Unfortunately, it was not. Jennifer become a rampaging She-Hulk was not a coincidence. It turns out that Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was orchestrating these seemingly random attacks on the Avengers. Years of mental abuse by her father Magneto, coupled with the loss of her children, originally created by Wanda's ability to manipulate probability, so that she could have children by the android Vision, caused her to go insane. The worse part of it was that Sailor Helios did not see the signs of madness, when she brought the Scarlet Witch into the ranks of the Lords of Chaos. Doing that allowed the Scarlet Witch to amplify her already potent abilities, when she became a Lord of Chaos herself.

With the problem identified, it was up to the Avengers, Dr. Strange and Magneto to bring the Scarlet Witch down…

"Wanda," Captain America said, as he, the Wasp, Hawkeye, Sailor Helios, Dr. Strange and Magneto confronts the Scarlet Witch, who had Usagi on a chain, while the Thunder Heart was floating close by.

"Steve," Wanda said, as her red eyes went wild with recognition. Her skin was like alabaster, which told Sailor Helios that she was absorbing Chaos into her. The Lords of Chaos were facets of the universal force of Chaos. It was foretold that one would become the avatar of universal Chaos, and thus go against the future Sailor Cosmos. Was the Scarlet Witch destined to be that person?

"Daughter, you are not well," Magneto said. "I should have treated you better."

"It doesn't matter, FATHER," Wanda said. "I've already created an entire world were mutant-kind already reigns supreme, but unafraid…"

Wanda then turns towards Usagi, as she jerks her chain.

CHOK!

"Ah!" Usagi winced.

"Funny how all it will take is the sacrifice of the Moon Princess, a Lord of Order, to bring THAT reality…here."

"Wanda, you're not well," Sailor Helios said. "We can help you get better. I was wrong to give you that invitation to become one of the Lords of Chaos."

"Why should I? I finally have the power to fulfill all our dreams…"

Meanwhile, Usagi quietly takes out her hairbrush…

"Perhaps, I should change you into something more…fitting…"

"Ahh!" Sailor Helios yelped, as her body becomes more feminine as well as her mind…

"Wanda, don't-!" Captain America said, as he and the other Avengers went into action. However, an invisible force kept them moving in.

"Wanda-!" Magneto said.

"Silence!" the Scarlet Witch yelled, as she controlled probability to manipulate reality around her. "Perhaps all of you should be changed!"

Suddenly, Captain America became what he was before he took the super-soldier serum: a 90-pound weakling.

Doctor Strange no long had hands.

Quick Silver was now fat and slow.

The Wasp was mutating into a mindless insect/hybrid.

Magneto was re-experiencing the horrors of his time in a German internment camp.

Meanwhile, Usagi struck her hairbrush onto the ground.

BOOM!

The explosive emergence knocked the Scarlet Witch for a loop.

"Ulp!" the Scarlet Witch yelled, as she fell backwards. She then looks up to see Thordis standing before her, carrying her mighty spear.

"How-?"

"There is always, another way," Thordis said.

She then takes her spear, and plunges it into the Scarlet Witch.

"Arrh-!"

Quickly, she takes her Thunder Heart, and raises it into the air.

"To restore what you have ruined, I am willing to sacrifice my existence," Thordis said, as she channeled her powers.

FLASH!

When it was all over, reality was reset. However…

"Usagi?" Sailor Helios said, as she rushes over to her wife.

Usagi said nothing, as she glances over towards the Scarlet Witch, who was sleeping.

"Doctor Strange?" Magneto asked.

"One moment," Doctor Strange said, as he scans her sleeping form. "Interesting…"

"What is it, Doctor?" Quicksilver asked.

"Wanda has been restored to normal, but her powers have gone into their nascent state."

"Are you saying…?" Captain America asked.

"I'm saying that the Scarlet Witch is powerless, perhaps permanently."

"How dare you!" Magneto said, as he turns towards Usagi. His power was building.

"Back off, Magnus," Sailor Helios said, as she gets ready to fight. "Wanda was out of control!"

"But did you have to rob her of her birthright?" Quicksilver asked.

"Magnus, if you want a consolation prize, I sacrificed 'Thordis' to stop Wanda," Usagi said, as she takes out her charred brush, and drops it.

SHATTER!

Magneto looks at this…

"And as far as Wanda is concerned, she is living the dream of a perfect world," Usagi said. "When she has lived that life, your daughter will return to you."

"How long will it be before Wanda wakes up?" Quicksilver asked.

"It could be a day or a year in OUR life time, Pietro. But Wanda WILL recover."

"It's the best we can do right now, Magneto," Captain America said. "This crisis…is over."

Magneto ponders the situation…

"I will grant you this respite for now, Moon Princess," Magneto replied. "But mark my words: I won't forget this insult."

With that, he uses his magnetic powers to take himself and his children Quicksilver and an unconscious Scarlet Witch to their home on the mutant-dominated island of Genosha.

Just then, Iron Man and a few Avenger reservists arrived.

"Captain America, everyone," Iron Man said. "We were dealing with the Kree, when they suddenly disappeared."

"That's because the true threat was neutralized," Captain America said.

"Did you help Wanda?" asked Wonder Man.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, though not without cost," Captain America said, as he turns to see a weeping Usagi, who was muttering to herself.

"I can't feel Asgard anymore…"

And thus, Thordis, the Norse Goddess of Lightning was no more. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of the end of the Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

The days and weeks roll by. Between the threat caused by the rogue Time Lord, known as "The Master" and the disbandment of the Avengers, Usagi was busy playing her role as "Sailor Moon" with the Justice League of America, among other challenges in her personal life. But for the most part, she was depressed, since the Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil were no more. Thor, in his quest to grant his people the freedom for self-determination, mastered the Runes, consulted with the Norns, and petitioned the Almighty to be granted his people freedom. The Great Maker granted his petition, provided that he defeated the machinations of "Those-Who-Live-Above-in-Shadow". These were the archetypes of the gods, which represented the Thunderer, the Trickster, the War-God, the Matriarch and the Intellectual. These archetypes were consistent themes amongst the pantheons across the Universe. However, they were directly responsible for initiating the Ragnorak of the gods, and typically used the likes of Loki to initiate it. However, if Thor could defeat them at their own game, the cycle of life, death and rebirth would end for the Norse gods, and thus be able to achieve self-determination. Needless to say, when Loki decided to initiate Ragnorak, starting with the murder of Balder, Thor enacted his counter-measures. Unfortunately, although Thor defeated the Those-Who-Live-In-Shadows, the Nine Realms ceased to exist. Only the Norns, Wotan, Tarene and Ran survived Ragnorak. In fact, Ran was the last to see Thor, before he went on to defeat his foes, as he fled Asgard with the Norns, Wotan and Tarene in tow, as it was engulfed by fire. The effort of returning to Midgard rendered all of them powerless, and mortal. Urd had the hardest time to adjust, since she was not used to doing ordinary labor…

These days, the small family live in Nekomi, Japan, with Usagi and Ranma living with the Norns at their home. Meanwhile, Usagi and Ranma, when he is not living with his new bride Akane Tendo, took care of Wotan, the son of Thor and Sif, as they helped Tarene adjust to life as a mortal teenager. Tarene, like her parents Ran and Thordis before her, was reborn from the guise of a mortal. Regardless, Usagi took the lost the hardest, since she blamed herself for not being at her brother's side. But, as Ranma would tell her, it was time to move. Intellectually, Usagi understood this, but the realization of loneliness was almost to much for her to bare at times.

However, the tales of the Norse were far from over, which began anew with a thunderous roar…

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Bell said, as she continues to clean the dishes. She was glad that she had already been adjusted to mortal life, long before becoming mortal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Usagi, as she stared into the night sky. "I'm just thing about the fabled lands of Asgard…"

"Well, GOOD for you," Urd said, as she enters the kitchen, after completing another shift at a local café. "Meanwhile, someone around here has to pay the bills."

Usagi turns around.

"You mean, YOU have to pay YOUR bills," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Fine. But in the mean time, YOU get to go off on those little adventures of yours."

"They are not JUST adventures, you know," Ranma said, as he and Keiichi enters the kitchen. Technically, both were students at the Nekomi Institute of Technology, with Keiichi being the upperclassman.

"Bell, do you need help with anything?" Keiichi asked, as he pulls out a beer from the refrigerator.

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"Well, I'm not," Skuld said, as she goes to the refrigerator to pull out a juice box.

"See?" Urd said. "I'm not the ONLY one to complain about our predicament!"

"Well, it is something to get used to," Tarene said, as she carried her "baby brother" Wotan with her into the kitchen. She was watching him for Usagi, while Usagi took care of personal business.

"Goo!" Wotan said.

"Well," Usagi said, as she takes Wotan off Tarene's hands. "That is correct. But at least we have each other-"

TING!

"Oh!" Bell said, as she nearly faints, only to be caught by Keiichi.

"Bell!" Keiichi said, as he helps his wife back to his feet. "Are you okay-"

"I'm fine, Keiichi," Bell said. "I…think I'm more than fine."

"…"

"Look!" Skuld said, as she points to Bell. "Your markings!"

"Let me see!" Urd said, as she goes to her younger sister side.

Sure enough, Bell's goddess markings were returning, though faint.

TING!

TING!

"Oh!" Urd and Skuld say in unison, as they nearly fall to the floor.

"I got you two," Ranma said, as he rushed to grab Urd and her youngest sister.

"Hey, watch the hands unless you're being serious about your intentions," Urd said.

"Feh! Like I want to deal with YOUR attitudes all the time…"

"Your marks are coming back," Tarene said.

"Weird, huh?" Skuld replied, as she felt her forehead.

Ranma examines this situation, before an idea comes to him.

"Hold on, guys," Ranma said, as he leaves the kitchen.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Skuld asked.

"Huh!" Urd said, as she waved her hands.

"Are you alright?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm trying to see if I have my powers back," Urd replied.

Moments later, Ranma returns with a small, leather bag. He opens it and takes out Thunderstrike. Since the fall of the Norse, its power had been rendered inert. However, it appears to be that the war mace was re-powering itself, since the runes on it were glowing.

Usagi looks at it.

"Ranma, what does this mean?" Usagi asked.

"I-"

BOOM!

The ground shook a bit, as something landed hard unto the ground.

"Ah!" Skuld screamed.

"Is everyone okay?" Keiichi asked.

"Looks like that's the case," Tarene said. "Whatever it is, it came from outside."

However, instinctively, Usagi knew what it was.

"Guys, wait right here," Usagi said, as she goes outside.

"Wait up," Ranma said.

"But-"

"Just a precaution, hon."

"Shrugging, Usagi and Ranma went to the Temple's courtyard…

In the middle of a small crater, lies the Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor.

"Unbelievable," Usagi said. "I thought it to be lost…"

"It's his alright," Ranma replied. "And it's active."

For a long moment, the couple stares at it…

"I'm going for it," Usagi said, as she reaches for the hammer.

"But-"

"I was Thor's equivalent, from a previous cycle, remember?"  
"Okay, but the moment something happens…"

"I know, hon," Usagi said, as she touches Ranma's face. "But this has to be done."

With caution thrown to the wind, Usagi grabs the Mjolnir.

ZAAARRRRRK-!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" Usagi screamed, as she was bathed in the energies that empowered the weapon.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he tried to grab her. However, some invisible force kept him at bay.

Meanwhile, Usagi felt her body and mind expand. All the previous gods named Thor, or the equivalent, from the previous cycles of Ragnorak, flowed within her. However, one voice could be heard in the cacophony of thunderous voices.

YOU ARE THOR NOW, MY SISTER. LIVE WITH HONOR, AS YOU BRING A NEW AGE TO THE NINE REALMS OF YGGSDRASIL AND OUR PEOPLE. FAREWELL…

Usagi shed a tear, knowing that she had found HER Thor, and was able to at last say her goodbyes…

FWOOM!

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he could finally see. Instead of seeing his wife, he saw a statuesque Amazon who bore the airs of a Valkyrie…

"Yes, and more," said the woman before him. "I am Princess Serena Thordis Odinsdotter, Norse Goddess of Thunder, but you may call simply call me The Mighty Thordis…or just Thordis, if you prefer."

"…"

"Oh, my," Belldandy said, as she and the others step outside.

"Wow, look out strong Usagi has become," said Keiichi. "But…what does it mean?"

"It means that a new age has come," Skuld said with a smile.

"No, it REALLY means that we will be Norns again," Urd said with a smile.

"So, in other words, you don't have to be a waitress anymore," Tarene said with a smirk, as she held Wotan. Their god marks had returned as well.

"Precisely."

"Thordis, what should we do now?" Ranma asked.

"We must rebuild the Nine Realms, and bring back the Norse, of course," Thordis said. "Not to mention dealing with the troubles that are going on back in America."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranma said, thinking about the incident involving a major prison break that had allowed dozens of the worst supervillains to escape. Iron Man and Captain America were reforming a new Avengers team, as a result of the prison break, and had offered him and Usagi a spot on the team.

"But first…"

Thordis picks up Ranma into her powerful arms.

"Hey!"

"I seek to get to know my new body, again," Thordis said with a smile.

"What's with you and…THAT?" Ranma asked.

"Consider this a victory of sorts, and that I wish to celebrate properly."  
"Huh."

With that, the couple goes back inside the temple for some privacy.

"Well, just make sure that you lock the DOOR this time," Keiichi said. "I don't want to be embarrassed by seeing that."

"It's because of your lack of virility?" Urd offered jokingly.

"What do you think?"

"Heh."

And thus, the start of a new age began, though not without any difficulties.

For a while, life had returned to normal. Ranma, as "Ronin", and Thordis rejoined the Avengers team, after creating New Asgard in Minnesota. Unfortunately, due a superhero mishap involving the deaths of school children, their involvement with the Avengers was short lived. Iron Man, out of a sense of guilt, teamed up with SHIELD to force the enactment of the so-called Superhero Registration Act, which would force many superheroes to reveal their true identities to the government. Naturally, this meant neutralizing those who could be a problem, starting with the forced exile of both the Hulk and Ronin. Upon Ronin's return, leaving the Hulk behind to enjoy the peace he always sought, the revelation of Iron Man actions forced a number of heroes, including Thordis and Captain America, to openly fight against Iron Man, his allies and SHIELD in what would be called "The Civil War". Worse, Iron Man, who convinced Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards to side with him, had created a contingency plan: "Clor". Clor was the clone of the original Thor, and was used to specifically neutralize Thordis.

Needless to say, Thordis was NOT amused, especially after the mockery had murdered a dear friend…

BAM!

A bloodlust burned within Thordis, as she pummeled the clone of Thor. Iron Man did not take into account of the fact that that Thordis was a lot stronger now that she ever was before. So when Clor had murdered Giant Man (II), Thordis responded in kind.

SPLURCH!

Thordis lifted her Mjolnir, after using it to bash Clor's head into pulp. She then turns towards Iron Man's allies.

"Go home," Thordis said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the superheroes, as they all scattered rather quickly.

Ronin came to her side.

"Are you-?" Ronin began to ask.

"I just need some time to think," Thordis said, as she walked away.

"Take your time, hon," Ronin replied, as the skies cried tears.

Eventually, Thordis and Ronin would end up running into Iron Man and his SHIELD partner Agent Maria Hill. However, in spite of the anger Thordis and Ronin had against them, they simply humiliated them to the point of ending the Civil War, by suspending the enforcement of the Superhero Registration Act, but the damage was done…

And the worst was yet to come.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go! Hard to believe that I got an entire story done within a week. I think a set a new record. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

The days and weeks comes and goes, and the near-tyrannical nature of the agenda of Iron Man and SHIELD proved vexing enough for Usagi and Ranma to side with the Hulk and his "Warbound", when the so-called "Green King" declared war, erroneously so, against those who had exiled him: Usagi's Illuminati. Specifically, the Hulk was furious that the his wife, the Caiera the Old Strong, a Shadow Guard Captain that served the Hulk's predecessor (known as the tyrannical "Red King"), had dies from an explosion caused by a warp core breach within the very craft that had originally brought the Hulk and Ranma to the savage world of Sakaar in the first place. When this happened, the Hulk wanted to make the world pay, starting with Usagi, since she was a member of the Illuminati…

WHAM!

The Hulk, having ambushed Sailor Moon in the deserts of New Mexico, was ready to pound the Moon Princess into submission.

"Fight back, damn you!" the Hulk roared, as he used his massive hand to pin Sailor Moon down. "I know you can do better than this!"

Ever since her showdown with Clor, Sailor Moon has abstained from using her full might, especially as "Thordis". She felt guilt for actions of Iron Man and a few other members of the Illuminati. On the matter of sending Ranma and the Hulk into exile, two votes were taken. In both cases, Sailor Moon and Professor X were absent in the voting, while Namor voted in the negative in both. Mister Fantastic voted to send Hulk into space, while voting against sending Ranma into space, due to Ranma's history with the Fantastic Four. The deciding vote was on the shoulders of Iron Man, Black Bolt and Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange's reasoning was that Ranma should be punished for his irresponsible actions concerning the induction of the Scarlet Witch into the ranks of the Lords of Chaos, although it had more to do with what the Scarlet Witch did to Dr. Strange's hands, which caused him to develop a phobia. Black Bolt voted for the affirmative because, at that time, he was really a Skrull agent, who was sent to undermine Earth's heroes. As for Iron Man, he simply wanted Ranma and the Hulk to be out of the way, mostly because Iron Man wanted Usagi for himself; getting rid of the Hulk, perceived as a potential threat to the future of human kind, was merely a means to get rid of Ranma, which was dumb since he had a lot of connections in deep space, including those within the Green Lantern Corps…

Still, as far as the Hulk was concerned, Sailor Moon was a member of the group that had caused him pain.

"Fight back, or-!"

"You want me to fight back?" Sailor Moon asked angrily, as she channeled Odinspower into her body, as indicated by her fiery eyes. "Here you go! CRESCENT THUNDER RASENGAN!"

A swirling globe, with a spinning moon crescent within, is formed in Sailor Moon's right palm. It quickly expands to the size of a basketball, as Sailor Moon slams it into the Hulk's chest.

"Arrrggggh-!"

The force of Sailor Moon's energy projectile sends the green goliath high into the air, before-

THA-BOOM!

A lightning strike the Hulk while detonating the energy contained in the Rasengan.

THUMP!

"Green King!" said Hirorim the Shamed said, as he rushed to aid his Warbound brother and king. Hirorim, like Caiera, was a member of the gray-skinned race from the world of Sakaara.

Meanwhile, Lady Elloe Kaifi, a member of the red-skinned race from Sakaara, as well, looked at Sailor Moon with a quizzical eye. Elloe had assumed that Sailor Moon was simply a prissy girly-girl who cries a lot, based upon Ranma description of her. Seeing how powerful Sailor Moon was, based upon what she had just pulled off against the Hulk, was forcing Elloe to reconsider her challenge to her would-be rival for the right to mate with Ranma…

"Hulk…Bruce," Sailor Moon said, as the Hulk gets up. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really am. I should have paid more attention to what Tony was doing, when he got his vote to exile you and Ranma."

"Fine, but that does NOT excuse you for what happened to Caiera, or Sakaara," Hulk said accusingly. "Because of the ship that 'Fem-Boy' and I were on, millions of people, including my wife were killed…including my unborn SON."

"How was that possible?"

"Obviously, it was sabotage," Miek said confidently. "How else could it detonate otherwise?"

'Would…would Tony go through all this, just to get me?' Sailor Moon thought. 'What kind of monster has he become…?'

"Someone has to pay for what has happened," the Hulk said. "Starting with you and your Illuminati."

Sailor Moon closes her eyes, as tears fell. Even if she was not directly responsible for the mishap, she should have paid more attention to the machinations of what was going on…

"Bruce, I cannot take back what has happened," Sailor Moon said, as she wiped her tears. "But, I will help you in your quest for vengeance."

"Why would I believe YOU?" the Hulk said accusingly.

"Because, had Ranma been there with you, he could have died along with your wife. And if Tony is willing to go through all that out of petty spite, then he and SHIELD needs to be put down."

"Why should we trust YOU?" Elloe said.

"Because of Ranma, that's why," Sailor Moon said to Elloe. "And don't think I can't smell his scent on your body either, or feel your desire for him…or the fact that your are pregnant with his child."

Elloe's eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"When did this happen?" Hirorim asked Elloe.

"It…was the last night before that savage 'Silver Surfer' took him home," Elloe said as she looked away. "I…I couldn't deny him the right to return to his homeworld, so I said nothing to him when he left."

"But you came with us," Korg said.

"Because he is the only thing that me and my child have left in this Universe, since my family is no more."

Elloe then turns towards Sailor Moon.

"What are you going to do about this?" Elloe said almost accusingly, fearing that she would be denied the right o see Ranma again.

"Ranma will be dealing with you, not me," Sailor Moon said. "But I am concerned that you are pregnant."

"I wear a special armor to protect my body," Elloe said. "Not to mention that this biosphere has made all of us a lot stronger and tougher than ordinary humans."

"Alright…"

Sailor Moon then turns towards Hulk.

"THAT is the reason why you can trust me," Sailor Moon said. "So, what will it be?"

The Hulk ponders her worlds.

"That's fine and dandy, but how do you think you associates will react to you?" the Hulk asked.

"That's my problem, not yours," Sailor Moon said. "So, here's what we should do…"

And thus, the event known as World War Hulk begins. With her knowledge of SHIELD, and with help of Ronin, Iron Man, his allies and SHIELD were taken down rather easily. Sailor Moon made sure that the Justice League of America was off-planet, so that the assault on New York City proceeded smoothly. The Warbound, the Hulk in particular, humiliated the heavy-hitters, and forced them to watch as the Green King passed judgment on the Illuminati.

As Sailor Moon passed by the rows of heroes, she could feel the hatred in their eyes.

"Usagi!" said a familiar voice.

She turned her head to see Troia, member of the Titans, and a daughter of Ranma and Hippolyta, trying to see her stepmother.

"What, I'm busy," Sailor Moon replied. She was nursing a wound of her left eye, taken from her by her fight with Dr. Strange, when he used the power of a powerful entity named Zom, to combat Sailor Moon, a powerful magus in her own right, in a fight of mystical and physical proportions that took out several city blocks. Zom, an entity that existed when the Universe was young, took Sailor Moon's left eye during the battle. However, Sailor Moon smashed the body of the possessed Dr. Strange while placing the dreaded "Gilgul" rote on him. Performing the act of Gilgul on any mage literally destroys a magus' ability to perform magic permanently. However, Sailor Moon used it to destroy Zom, since the entity, in his spirit form, would be susceptible to the attack. Sailor Moon wanted to use the Gilgul rote on Dr. Strange himself for his actions, for his vote to put Ranma into exile, but thought it would be too cruel to do so. Besides, she reasoned, Dr. Strange was going to be in a difficult bind, when he has to answer for summoning Zom in the first place…

"Why is Dad allowing this to happen?" Troia asked.

"Because he is under my control," Sailor Moon lied. Better for her to take the heat, than allow Ranma to be hated by his own children.

"But why?" Nightwing asked.

"Revenge. As long as Tony Stark has not paid the price for his attempted murder of my husband, I will side with those who share my hatred of him."

With that, Sailor Moon walks away, ignoring the cries of rage from those who trusted her the most.

Soon, judgment will be passed.

Later…

"Bring out the 'gimp'," Hulk said, as he sat on his throne in the middle of Madison Square.

"Usagi!" Iron Man said, as he was dragged, with his power armor neutralized, as he was placed on the chopping block. Ronin steps up, with his katana in hand…

"Anthony Stark of Earth," Hirorim began to say. "You and your compatriots have been summarily found guilty of genocide. However, you may petition the king for a reprieve."

"Hulk, Bruce, listen to me!" Tony said. "I'm sorry for sending you and Ranma into exile, but I didn't booby-trap your ship!"

Iron Man then turns towards Sailor Moon with pleading eyes.

"Please, Usagi, I'm sorry for what has happened! You know me! If not for me, spare my life for Antonia's sake!"

Sailor Moon desperately wanted to believe Iron Man…

"If you are telling the truth, then Ronin's blade will not harm you. If you are lying, your head will fall."

Pause.

"Or you can be sent to permanent exile."

"How?" Hirorim asked.

"Iron Man prides himself to be a 'futurist'," Sailor Moon said. "I say, we make him EAT his words…by sending him 5 BILLION YEARS into the future."

"You have the means?" Elloe asked.

"I have many means to initiate a time jump. I only need one."

Pause.

"So, choose."

Iron Man growls. He couldn't trust Sailor Moon enough to take his chance to face Ronin's blade. However, the future, even as distant as it seemed, may prove to be his salvation.

"Exile, then."

Sailor Moon then turns towards the Hulk.

"Do you confirm?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Do it."

Sailor Moon motions an aide to hand her a metal box. She then opens to reveal what appeared to be an unusual looking taser.

"I've preset the device to inject you with enough tachyon energy to send you on your way," Sailor Moon said. "Otherwise, you might evolve into something else."

Pause.

"Anything you want to say, Tony Stark?" Hirorim asked.

"No," Iron Man said.

"Then let the sentence of exile by time travel be implemented."

"Good-bye, Tony," Sailor Moon said, as she activated her "Time Taser".

"Just…take care of Antonia," Tony said, as he closes his eyes.

"I will," Sailor Moon said, as she kissed Iron Man. It was not a kiss out of love or friendship, but out of pity.

"Good-bye, Tony," Sailor Moon said, as she stuck the taser into Iron Man.

"Arrgh…"

And Iron Man was gone.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, SHIELD Asst. Director Maria Hill, from a bunker at the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, discusses the matter with Homeworld Security…

"This is YOUR fault, General!" Hill yelled. "You should have put a tighter leash on the Saotomes!"

"I don't like their actions any more than you do," General Jack O'Neil replied. "But this is their show, and Homeworld Security does not participate in Gestapo-like tactics."

"What are you saying…?"

SLAM!

"We have enough information to implicate SHIELD for violating national security," said National Security Agency liaison (to the Avengers) Henry Gyrich, as he slams a stake of files in front of Hill. "I had to get help from Dr. Waller in order to obtain these files."

"…"

"Gentlemen, please," said Dr. Amanda Waller (African-American head of the present incarnation of Task Force X) said, as she steps up. "The fact of the matter is that the President has authorized the use of lethal force if this situation gets out of hand. And as much as I appreciate Colonel Saotome and Colonel Tsukino's 'hobbies', there is a time when the grown ups must call 'time out', especially after the attack on US soil by those Amazons and Atlanteans."

Pause.

"Now is the time to act."

"So, General O'Neil," Maria said smugly. "I want that satellite weapon system ready, in case 'Project: Golden Son' fails to stop the Hulk and his Warbound. After all, with Superman off-world, HE may be our only way out of this mess."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, "Project: Golden Son" made its presence known…

WHOOM!

The superhero known as "The Sentry" slams into the Hulk.

BOOM!

At the same time, the agents of Task Force X invade Madison Square Garden. With SHIELD nearly decimated, Waller sent in her metahuman teams and agents.

"Freedom Fighters!" Uncle Sam yelled. "GO!"

"Suicide Squad!" yelled Colonel Rick Flagg, III. "Go!"

"Argent, secured the parameter, and get those heroes freed!" said Senior Field Agent King Faraday.

"We're under attack!" Korg said. "Warbound, GO!"

"I'll just take out Sailor Moon with one blow!" said the Ray, as the young man converts himself into living light-based energy.

However, even at the speed of light, Sailor Moon catches Ray unexpectantl, when he suddenly reformed into his normal self.

TING!

"Ulp!" the Ray said, as he fell at Sailor Moon's feet with a thud.

THUMP!

"Hey!" the Ray said. "What gives?"

"I have super-speed, super-agility, and, thanks to an sabotage that resulted in exposure to cosmic rays, I have dominion over light itself…and their source," Sailor Moon said. "I bet you didn't even read my dossier before coming here, huh?"

"…"

"Sleep," Sailor Moon said, as she gave Ray a Vulcan neck pinch.

"Guh-!"

Meanwhile, Ronin was dealing with the Phantom Lady.

"Stay still, damn you!" Phantom Lady said, as tried to both blast Ronin with blackout beams while trying to hit or kick her.

"Sandra, I was one of your martial arts instructors," Ronin said.

Pause.

"And when did you get a boob-job anyway? You're hardly wearing a costume as it is."

"Grrrrr-!"

Meanwhile, the Hulk and the Sentry traded blows, as their respective energy levels increased significantly.

"Why won't you go DOWN?" the Sentry said with frustration. "I'm the man with the power of ten million exploding suns-!"

"Exactly," the Hulk said. "And eventually, all those suns will go out…"

Now exhausted, both the Hulk and the Sentry revert to their normal selves.

"I guess, it's over," said the now, shorthaired Robbie Reynolds.

WHAM!

And down goes Reynolds.

"It is now," Bruce Banner said, as he transforms into the Hulk again.

When he returns, everyone that tried to free everyone within Madison Square was a now prisoner of war.

"How can you do this, little lady?" Uncle Sam said to Sailor Moon.

"Justice."

"But why?" Faraday asked. "This isn't like you!"

"There was a warp core breach, which resulted in the deaths of millions," the Hulk said. "Including my wife and child."

"Impossible," Mister Fantastic said, as he shook her head. "That warp core was designed for an auto shut-down, and can survive a direct hit. You would have to actively unhook the safeties from the inside in order to create a warp core breach. Only a magnetic wrench could do that."

"Wait," Korg the Stoneman said, as he turns towards the insect beetle named Miek. "In those last days, you wanted to know more about THAT particular design, since my people have a similar model."

Miek says nothing, as he begins to back away, as he received looks of anger

"No, you didn't…did you?" said No-Name the Brood. The Brood, known for the parasitic ability to take over the bodies of other sentient beings, was a race of creatures that were a cross between an insect and a lizard. This particular Brood was a lover of Miek.

"I…I had to do it!" Miek cried. "The Red King and his people had allowed my people to suffer! His world needed to pay-!"

The Hulk growls, as he rushes to pound Miek into paste.

"Ahhhhh-!"

THOOM-SPLURCH!

"Ew," Sailor Moon said.

"My king?" Hirorim said.

"Get AWAY from me!" the Hulk roared. "ALL OF YOU-!"

Sailor Moon immediately sees that the Hulk was increasing his powers to dangerous levels.

"Bruce, no!" Sailor Moon cried. "You'll explode-!"

Meanwhile, back in Cheyenne Mountain…

"Do it," Maria Hill ordered.

Jack growls, as he gives the order to active the orbital laser cannons. They were designed to defend the planet from alien invaders, but could be used instead for planetary bombardment.

"Discharge the weapons," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," said a technician.

Meanwhile, Ronin's received a notice that the orbital lasers were set to destroy Manhattan. He immediately turns to Sailor Moon.

"We got trouble!" Ronin said. "SHIELD is about to destroy Manhattan, with everyone here!"

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Got it," Sailor Moon replied, as she takes out her enchanted hairbrush. It will take an act of God in order to prevent the deaths of everyone here.

"Here goes," Sailor Moon said, as she slams her brush onto the ground.

THOOM!

"Whoa," said Spiderman, as Thordis raises her Mjolnir, just as the satellite bombarded the island in a single, devastating blast, which caused everyone to "white-out".

WHOOOOOMMMM…

When everyone could see again, everything was restored to normal, with no sign of battle damage.

"What the heck happened here?" said Changeling.

"I used the energy from the orbital lasers to restore things before the Warbound went to war, and the civilians were already evacuated," Thordis said. "A bit of a 'deus ex machina', but then again, I AM a goddess."

"…"

The Hulk looked around, waiting for someone to piss him off, when-

"Hulku?" said a familiar voice.

The Hulk turns to see-

"Caiera?" the Hulk wondered.

"How is this possible?" Hirorim said. "What manner of sorcery is this?"

The Hulk turns towards Thordis.

"Explain…NOW."

"I had enough 'juice' to reconstruct her based upon your memories of her," Thordis said. "She is your Caiera in every way possible."

"And the baby?"

"That, I'm sorry," Thordis looks away. "Had he or she been born, then maybe I…"

The Hulk looks at the woman. For all intents and purpose, she was his Caiera…

Suddenly, Hulk took a swing at the other Caiera, who ducks, and uses a classic judo throw that flattens him on his back.

WHAM!

Everyone in the stadium was suddenly tensed. Would the Hulk get angry and go on a rampage…?

"Would you like another?" Caiera said angrily.

"Eh, she will do," said the Hulk with a shrug. "She definitely sounds like my Caiera…"

Just then, then, the Justice League of America show up.

"Ulp, I got to go-"

"Hold, Thordis," Superman said, as he landed next to his former wife. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

Thordis sighs. It's going to be one of those days…

A few weeks later…

"…And you committed terrorist acts against the United States!" Gyrich yells, as a private meeting was confirmed. "Why shouldn't you be prosecuted, let alone be court-martialed?"

Colonel Usagi Tsukino (USAF) sighs.

"We're waiting for an answer, Colonel," Waller asked.

"Simply put, you have no evidence that I have committed any crime," Usagi said. "As far as the world is concerned, no one knows that I am either Sailor Moon or Thordis. In fact, it was THORDIS who save the government from committing an act of murder and property damage."

"What?" Maria Hill said. "You sent a SHIELD director into exile."

"No, Sailor Moon did."

"But the property damage-"

"None. And no one died. And as you been finding out lately, people no longer remember what happened when the Warbound invade. In fact, as far as everyone knows, the Warbound never even showed up."

"But…WE remember."

"Yes."

"Did you utilize mass memory erasure measures?" Waller said.

"Maybe. You didn't think I would simply restore everything to normal, and not work on the memories of the civilian populace, right?"

"What about the metahuman community?"

"No, I respect my colleagues too much to mess with their minds. Besides, one of our own had already done such a thing. I'm not going to follow in HIS footsteps."

"Humph."

"Well, I say that's that then," said O'Neill. "However, Assist. Director Hill is right about thing."

"Oh?"

"We definitely need to reign you in, Colonel Tsukino. So, I recommend to the President that Colonel Tsukino for a promotion."

"Sir?"

"Is this a joke, General?" Gyrich asked.

"Not at all. Director Stark abused his position, in my opinion, with his heavy-handed enforcement of the Superhero Registration Act. And quite frankly, if we are going to have a superhero in high places, I rather have Colonel Tsukino operate from within the Federal system, than outside."

Pause.

"But my recommendation should not go into effect until AFTER things settle down," O'Neil said. "I hear you had talked about going to Scotland for vacation this year?"

"Um, yes…"

"Good."

O'Neil turns towards his associates.

"Do you have a better idea? I really would like to know."

"I'll…see what I can do," Gyrich said. "For now, this meeting is adjourned."

With the help of Stargate Command, the Hulk and his Warbound were allowed to live on planet designated as, not surprisingly, "Gamma Site". It served as a research and back up outpost in case the SGC was ever compromised. Since the planet was big enough, the Hulk could take his people there.

"You take care of yourself, Bruce," Usagi said, as the Hulk, Caiera (II) and Elloe were the last to step into the Stargate for their new home.

"Same here," Hulk said.

Usagi nods her head to Caiera, who nods hers in reply. Both were sharing a secret that will be known in the near future. But for now, there was a happy ending of sorts.

"Ranma, it…it is good to see you again," Elloe said.

"Usagi told me that you had something important to tell me?" Ranma asked.

Elloe looks at Ranma, then at Usagi, then back at Ranma…

"It's nothing," Elloe said, as she kissed Ranma. "You take care of yourself."

With that, Elloe disappears into the Stargate.

"Well, that's that," Usagi said, as she and Ranma left the eye of the Stargate.

"What did the doctor say about your eye," Ranma said with concern.

"Well, I only have one eye, now," Usagi said, as she felt her white eyepatch. "But I'll pop in my glass eye, once our vacation begins."

"So, you're going to keep it like that?"

"No, I had set up a special appointment with Spiral at her 'Body Shoppe'," Usagi said. "Originally, I had thought to keep wearing an eyepatch to remind me of my actions, but that 'look' was a bit cliched."

"Well, Spiral's crazy," Ranma said. "You remember what she tried to do to US last year?"

"Yes, but, above all else, she's a mercenary. She has no loyalty to the Sisterhood."

Pause.

"But she is damn good medical doctor, bio-engineer and cybernetic surgeon. So I ordered a replacement eye to be made that will be ready when I get back."

"Good to hear."

"Glad you approve. But, anyway, we better get packing if are to make our flight-"

"You and kids go on ahead," Ranma said. "I'll catch up in a few days."

"There's nothing the matter, is there?"

"No, but Dr. Weir is having a Wraith problem again."

"What is it this time?"

"The Wraith queen's younger sister heard about my, um, 'prowess', so she is holding a number of our personnel hostage until I, um, give her a strong heir."

"So she can take over her sister's throne," Usagi said with a sigh. "What's with you and the women who want you?"

"What can I say? Every guy wants to be me, and every female wants to be WITH me."

"…"

"Comes with the turf, you know."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: For the record the Hulk was a founding member of the Avengers, so he counts as a key element in Usagi's time with the Avengers, for good or ill. Comments and Critiques are welcomed. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: The Avenging Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: A "Lime Scent" alert is in order (nothing shown, but implied).**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

The days and weeks roll on. Adventures come and go. However, the dreams and nightmares of actions most recent haunt the mind of the Moon Princess, who soon will make a decision as to her next move…

_Usagi was running, as she faced her accusers._

"_You betrayed who you are!" Ranma said, as he and others who were near and dear to her, gave chase. "You betrayed ME!"_

"_You killed me!" Captain America said. "You killed me by turning your back on me, when I needed you-!"_

"_No!" Usagi replied, thinking about how she failed to prevent Captain America's assassination at the hands of the Red Skull. "I only wanted to make a better future! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to fail you-!"_

_As she ran around the corner, she sees the Sailor Scouts standing there."_

"_Mamoru!" Usagi said, as she ran into his arms. "Save me!"_

"_No," Tuxedo Mask replied, as the other Sailor Senshi suddenly grabbed her._

"_Wha-?"_

"_You need to pay for what you have done, Princess," Sailor Pluto said. "Perhaps some humility is in order."_

"_What are you doing?" Usagi shrieked, as her clothes were ripped off her body, until her hands was bound by shackles. "No-!"_

_She looks up to see her parents, who had their heads down in shame._

"_Mother, Father!" Usagi said. "Help me!"_

"_We disown you, child," Ikuko said, as she and Kenji turns around, so as to not face their daughter._

_Soon, Usagi was strung up for the entire world to see, with her hands bound to an upper steel, while her feet was bound to a lower beam, both by done with chains._

"_How does it feel to be humiliated?" Ranma said. "Your irresponsibility cost me a lot of friends, and a lot of respect."_

"_But, I did all that for save humankind from itself!"_

"_No, you did it for your own, selfish reasons," Tuxedo Mask said. "I was there for you, and you threw me away for HIM."_

_And then, Queen Serenity steps in._

"_Mother, save me-" Usagi pleads._

"_You are my child, but you must suffer the consequences of your actions," Serenity said. "Therefore, I sentence you to be bound to the weight of your arrogance for no less than a 1000 years."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Let's pillory her!" yelled Iron Man, as he and everyone threw tomatoes and other things at a crying Usagi._

_Centuries later, a tour guide stops by with a classroom of children._

"_And here we have the Moon Princess, who is still being punished for her sins," the tour guide said. "She serves as an object lesson of what happens to people with mounds and mounds of hubris."_

_A little girl sees Usagi, who was virtually a bag of skin and bones, with her hair bundled and wrapped in coils like the hair of the legendary Rapunzel. She hasn't spoken to anyone in years, and hadn't eaten anything either. Her immortality was keeping her alive, while the rays of the sun fed her cells as a way of keeping her from starving._

_Usagi, sensing that the girl was nearby, opens her eyes to look at the girl…_

"_Little girl, come away from there!" said the tour guide. "You don't want to be like her! The Moon Princess is bad…BAD-!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Usagi screamed._

CHOOOOMMMMM…

"End Simulation," said the computer,

Usagi woke up from the latest simulation of the Martian Manhunter's "Dreamscape Machine", as the glass case was unsealed. As she removed the astronaut flight cap of her form-fitting bio-suit from her head, the Martian Manhunter goes over to his old teammate.

"I must say that your need to punish yourself for your most recent actions within the metahuman community is both fascinating and frightening," J'onn J'onz said, as he helps Usagi out of his device.

"Well, it's either this, or go numb with picking up 'partners' at strange bars while in an alcoholic state, or this," Usagi said, as she begins to strip off her bio-suit in front of J'onn. "And I much rather do the former for fun."

"As long as I've known you, you always seemed so unconventional," said the Martian, as he morphs into his Rei Hino guise. "Honestly, Usagi. If you were having problems lately, why didn't you come to us?"

"Because, old friend, I didn't want to involve you in my problems," Usagi said, as she puts on a robe. "And besides, if YOU knew, then Kal would know. And I didn't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Superman would have understood. He loves you."

"Well, I know, but I don't want to complicate his life with mine. His focus should be on Lois, his current wife."

"Speaking of her, is she still suspicious of you?"

"What do you think?" Usagi said. "I was his first love that he actually married, and yet I left him out of a need to protect him from my son Genshin, who had been dead set on ruining my life, when he wasn't trying to kill me, at that time…"

Pause.

"But anyway, thanks for letting me use your machine, Rei. It's easier to use the mind to create a simulation, rather than using a holodeck to do the same thing."

"You can use it any time," Rei said with a smile. "You're my Princess, and your are my team-mate, either within the Sailor Scouts or within the Justice League of America."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to build a new home for my people."

And with that, Usagi leaves to get cleaned up, leaving a perplexed Rei behind.

"?"

A day later, Usagi was in the middle of nowhere, although the nearest human settlement was miles away…

"Why here, again?" Ranma said, as he surveyed the land, which he and Usagi recently purchased. "Minnesota is nice and all, but…"

"This area has a sizeable German and Nordic population," Usagi said, as she takes out her hairbrush. "Plus, it'll be easier to deal with the Feds, since I still don't trust them."

"Well, then, if that is what you want to do…"

"It is. Once 'New Asgard' has been established, last piece of the Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil will be re-established. The Norns will handle the Yggsdrasil System phase, which will realign the World Tree and the Axis Mundi to Yggsdrasil."

"Then let get this over with," Ranma said, as he strikes his cane onto the ground.

THOOM!

"Ah, good to be back," Ran said, as he puts Thunderstrike into pocket space.

THOOM!

"Do you have the seed?" Thordis asked.

"Right here," Ran said, as he takes out what appeared to be a giant acorn from a wooden box marked with runes. "It wasn't easy getting a seedling from the Rifts."

"It never is, considering YOUR track record," Thordis said with a smirk, as she receives to seedling in her hand. She then says a silent prayer, so that the seedling could be blessed.

"Okay, here goes," Thordis said, as she throws the seedling in the middle of her property…

THUNK!

Thordis then raises her Mjolnir.

"By Odin's beard, make Asgard anew!" Thordis calls, as she willed the storms to strike the seedling.

THOOM!

CRASH!

Once the seedling was struck, it grew, and grew…and GREW, while the land around it was changed as a mist covered it. And when it was over, a freshwater lake appeared, with a large landmass rising from its bubbly surface. A rainbow bridge was formed, as it connected the landmass to the rest of land by crossing the large lake.

And thus, New Asgard was born.

"You did it, hon," Ran said.

"I am not done just yet," Thordis said, as she took to the skies, with Ran in tow. She surveyed the land before landing again.

"Here, we can create a river at this starting point," Thordis said, as she lifts her hammer, while Ran floated in the air. "Stand back…"

With her strong arms, Thordis caused Mjolnir to increase its size, though the goddess could still hold it comfortably.

"Yiiiiiiiii-HA!" Thordis said, as she slams the hammer onto the ground.

THOOM!

Where she struck, a crack formed that ran for miles, until it connected to the Missouri River system and the Great Lakes. Water from the god-made lake spilled, and flowed down the crack, creating a new river system.

"The mortals can name this new river system themselves," Thordis said. "But let it be known that I am a contributor in the community."

"Pretty impressive," Ran said, as Thordis returned her hammer to its normal size.

"Thank you," Thordis replied. "In days and weeks ahead, will we find our people, since they are now living in mortal guises. And when that happens, the peoples of the Nine Realms will be back. Some realms will straddle Midgard, while others will not."

"Well, let's just hope that certain realms are not as accessible as others," Ran said with a smirk.

"On that I agree."

And that was that.

In the days and weeks since the re-establishment of the Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil, Thordis would go on to have more trials and tribulations, starting with the so-called "Secret Invasion" of the Skrulls, and ending with the ascension of the "Dark Reign" of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. Osborn had a particular beef with Usagi, stemming from their days as antagonist towards each other, back when Usagi went by the identity, the Bunny Girl. Somehow, Osborn coped the same path that Lex Luthor had done, by gaining some measure of respectability in the general public. In reality, he wanted power, and saw Usagi as an obstacle to that goal, which is why Osborn, after several encounters of being humiliated by her, was planning an assault on New Asgard.

Although, if the truth was known, Osborn was playing right into her hands…

END FLASHBACK!

Thordis took an early morning swimming in Lake Manidis, named after her mother, when a hovercraft appears overhead. She looks up.

"What in the world…?"

"Thordis, this is Captain America (II)," said the pilot over the loud speaker. "We need to talk."

Thordis rose from the waters, and flew up to the craft, which had its doors open. She boards it.

"What do you guys want this time?" Thordis asked, as the Mighty Avengers helped her into the hover jet.

"Um, Thordis?" She-Hulk asked.

"What?"

"You're naked," said Giant-Man. Hank Pym had decided to return to his roots. In light of what was happening under Osborn's reign…

"So? You guys intruded upon MY personal time. And the only reason why you haven't been taken down is because Heimdall knows you as my allies."

"Okay, we get it," Captain America said. "But we need your help."

"What for?" Thordis said.

"It's Tony," The Wasp said. "Osborn caught him, but…Tony…?"

Thordis raised an eyebrow.

Later that day…

"This is outrageous!" Director Norman Osborn yelled, as he and his HAMMER "goons" stood in the way of Dr. Serena Mondkinder (who looks like Thordis in business attire and glasses, which also included her hair done in a bun) and Dr. Mondkinder's attorney Matt ("Daredevil") Murdock. The pair was at the entrance of the medical bay at the HAMMER compound on Triskelion, which also serves as a base for the Avengers Project. In the old days, the Avengers had their original civilian headquarters in the heart of Manhattan. Now, it serves as a museum, while the Avengers headquarters is located in a secured location on the upper floors of "Stark Tower", now under the control of Osborn.

It must be noted that since Mishima Zaibatsu has controlling interest in Stark Enterprises, for all intents and purpose, the Rantsu and Mishma families own Stark Tower…

"Tony Stark was a fugitive, and therefore is under MY jurisdiction."

"Sorry, but the court order is clear," Murdock said, as he presented his papers. "In light of Anthony Stark's incapacitated state, Dr. Mindkinder can take Mr. Stark into her care."

Osborn growled. His attempt to kill Iron Man was caught on live film, which more than likely gave Murdock a chance to win his petition in court.

"You could contest it, of course, Director Osborn."

"Fine, you may take him," Osborn said, as she motions his HAMMER goons to move out of the way. "But now this: this is far from over."

"No, it's not," said Dr. Mondkinder, as her eyes flash with electric sparks. "And when you are ready to deal with me, you know where to find me."

And with that, Dr. Mondkinder and Attorney Murdock go into the private hospital room…

When they arrived, they could see Nathan and Antonia Stark standing by their father's side, as well as the Black Widow, Captain America II, Pepper Potts-Hogan, Rodney Rhodes and Carol Danvers.

"Mom," Antonia said, as she runs into her mother's arms. "I'm glad that you made it."

"I'm glad…to," Thordis said. She then turns towards Pepper.

"What's his prognosis?"

"He's…brain-dead," Pepper said sadly. "His plan worked after all."

"We have a means to restore his mind, but the process is experimental," Black Widow said. "That's why we need your help."

Thordis nods her head, as she continues to stare at Tony's comatose state. According to the Avengers, he purposely ruined his mind in order to prevent Osborn from knowing his secrets. She was surprised that Tony gave her power-of-attorney, after all this time.

"I want time alone with Tony, please," Thordis said.

"You're not going to-?" Carol began to ask.

"No, my beef you Tony is done," Thordis said. "I just need to do this, so I can get my mind in the right place."

Although Antonia was worried, she nods her head.

"Come on guys," Antonia said, as she motions everyone to leave the hospital room. When they were gone, Thordis turns towards Tony.

"Tony, how did we get from what we were to now?" Thordis said, as she thought back to the day the Avengers was first formed…

FLASHBACK!

"Help!" Sailor Moon cried, as an energy sphere created by Loki the Trickster contained her.

"Hush, you!" Loki sneered. He had kidnapped Sailor Moon in an effort to take the power of Thordis for himself. "Once I have the power of Thordis, I shall become more powerful than our hated brother-"

"I say thee NAY!" Thor said, as he and six other strangers converged on Loki's position. "Leave my sister alone!"

"Sailor Moon is Thor's SISTER?" Captain America asked. He and Ronin were in the middle of a training exercise at the Triskelion Base, a man-made island in the middle of the Upper Bay, New York, when they got the call that some clown was controlling the Hulk to kidnap Sailor Moon. It was only after Sailor Moon broke Loki's control over the Hulk that she found herself contained in an energy field.

"Long story," Ronin said.

"Hulk smash puny man for making Hulk kidnap friend!" The Hulk growled.

"What are we going to do?" the Wasp said, as she fluttered about.

"What we need to do," Giant Man said. "Ground him and pound him."

"My thoughts exactly," Iron Man said, as he fires a repulsor blast at Loki.

FWAK!

Loki leaps out of he way, causing the field to collapse.

"Ah-!" Sailor Moon said, as she began to fall, only to have Iron Man catch her.

"Oof!"

"Mind a lift?" Iron Man said jokingly.

"Oh, Tony," Sailor Moon said with a smile.

Nevertheless, thanks to Loki, the Mighty Avengers were born...

END FLASHBACK!

Thordis lowers her head to kiss Tony on the lips.

SMOOCH!

"Perhaps, it's time to make amends, and rebuild what was lost," Thordis said, as she takes off her glasses…

Fifteen minutes later, Antonia, returning from the hospital cafeteria with her brother Nathan, peeks in to check in on her parents.

"Mom, is everything okay-?" Antonia said, as she sees her mother in a rather…awkward position.

"Mmmmm," Thordis said, as she leans on Tony, with both of them under the same sheets. After coming to terms with being a poly-amorist, after having a heart-to-heart discussion of relationships with Beta Ray Bill, which resulted in them being lovers, Thordis decided that love should be shared amongst friends, especially when one of them was the father of one of her grown children. And if her husband Ranma couldn't deal with it, that was tough on HIM. She was done dealing with Ranma's jealousy, stem from thinking he needs to be "man enough" to keep his women happy, even IF he was the love of her life. It was not like she forbade HIM from having lovers and wives if it suited him. And besides, SHE was the All-Mother of the Norse, and being absolute monarch has privileges that were tantalizing. Still, she'll placate Ranma with her gentle soul…and rocking body, as always.

Antonia was about to yell at her mother for her impropriety, when she sees the smile on Tony's face…

"Toni, what's up?" Nathan asked, wondering why her sister was standing at the doorway, rather than entering the their father's hospital room.

CHUNK!

"Oh, nothing," Antonia said. "Let's give Thordis more time to settle…things."

"?"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's that for now, but the Green Goblin's quest for vengeance is just heating up, which will be continued in "TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". Also, I know that Captain America did not join the Avengers until after the team first formed, but, in my version, he was found by Ranma and Usagi before the Loki incident. Anyway, later!**


End file.
